


Born to Be Wild

by Tarosya



Series: Born to Be Wild [1]
Category: Prison Break, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: В иной реальности из Линкольна Барроуза вышел бы зачетный байкер! Ему бы пошли кожаный жилет и тяжелый мотоцикл, и такое желанное чувство свободы. Всю жизнь тосковавший по семье, он мог бы найти братьев в Сэм-Кроу. А в моих фанфиках Линк без Тани никуда...Тайм-лайн: Побег - после 4 сезона; Сыны Анархии - 2 сезонТотальный AU PB после S4, по отношению к S5Большинство событий позаимствованны из канона SOA, остальные придуманы мной для новых героевЯ использую оригинальные прозвища персонажей SOA. Линкольн Барроуз вспомнил свое старое прозвище Синк (Утопленник) из PB S1Фанфик заморожен, так как автор сдулась от дефицита фидбэка
Relationships: Clay Morrow/Gemma Teller Morrow, Lincoln Burrows/Original Female Character(s), Luann Delaney/Otto Delaney, Lyla Winston/Opie Winston, Paul Kellerman/Sara Tancredi, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Series: Born to Be Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973590
Kudos: 1





	1. Дорога сквозь туман

_Был хорошо, было так легко,  
Но на шею бросили аркан,  
Солнечный огонь,  
Атмосферы бронь,  
Пробивал, но не пробил туман._

_И месяц провоцирует нас на обман,  
И испарения земли бьет как дурман,  
И каждый пень нам как капкан,  
И хлещет кровь из наших ран,  
И не пройти нам этот путь в такой туман._

_Все пошло на сдвиг, наша жизнь как миг,  
Коротка как юбка у путан,  
Нам все нипочем  
Через левое плечо плюнем,  
И пойдем через туман._

_Пусть мертвый месяц еле освещает путь,  
Пусть звезды давят нам на грудь - не продохнуть,  
Пусть воздух ядовит как ртуть  
И пусть не видно где свернуть  
Но мы пройдем с тобою путь через туман._ (c) 

\- Водители, будьте осторожны! Видимость нулевая из-за тумана! – Говорило нам радио.  
Сидя на пассажирском сидении, я вглядывалась в молочно-белую пелену. Эта пелена превратила трассу в сумеречно-нереальную дорогу без начала и конца. И лишила меня иллюзии того, что я знаю, куда еду.  
В мой первый день на новом пути туман провожал меня из Индиан-Хиллс. И встречал меня в Чарминге.  
Чарминг затянутый туманом выглядел кадром из старого американского кино, которого я пересмотрела немало, прежде чем приехала в эту страну.  
Низкие кирпичные дома на главной улице. Герань на подоконниках. Столетние деревья. Звездно-полосатый флаг над зданием мэрии. Каменная церковь. Старый кинотеатр, в дневное время даже не понятно работает ли он вообще. Здесь не было даже кафешки Старбакс. Впрочем, Старбакс я не любила.  
Чибс остановил машину у одноэтажного деревянного дома в конце улицы.  
\- Приехали!  
Я вышла из джипа вслед за ним. Туман принял меня в объятья сырой молочно-белой дымки.  
\- Тары нет. Она на смене в больнице. Но Джекс дал мне кл **У** чи. – За время пути из Индиан-Хиллс я уже привыкла к специфическому акценту Чибса. И даже начала понимать его. Но некоторые слова, что он произносил по-особенному, меня забавляли. – Где же они? – Он принялся хлопать себя по карманам куртки. – А! Вот они! – Чибс нашел ключи в кармане джинс.  
\- Заходи пока, осматривайся! Я принесу твои сумки. - Он отпер дверь.  
Дом был погружен в серый полумрак. Казалось, туман пробрался и сюда. Но это была просто пыль. Тара, а это был ее дом, не любила прибираться. На кухне в раковине тарелки после завтрака. В салоне на диване выстиранное белье горой. На журнальном столике кипа газет, стопка книг. Присмотревшись, я увидела, что книги по медицине.  
\- Тара сказала, что освободила для тебя комнату для гостей. Там есть отдельный душ и туалет. – Проговорил Чибс у меня за спиной. Он уже втащил в дом мой нехитрый багаж. – Я твои вещи отнесу сразу туда.  
Комната для гостей была похожа на старое американское кино, так же как и весь этот город. Видимо, обставляли здесь все еще родители Тары, заказывая модную тогда мебель по каталогам. А сама Тара решила ничего не менять.  
Впрочем, мне понравился этот дом, и эта комната. По большей части потому, что это был дом, пусть не мой, и пусть временный, а не комната над клубом. На пути, котором я шла до сегодняшнего дня эта комната имела смысл. Но сейчас, начиная новый путь, мне хотелось, чтобы все было по-новому. И я была благодарна Таре за то, что она пригласила меня пожить у нее.  
\- Где поставить? – Чибс стоял посреди комнаты, держа мои сумки в руках на весу.  
\- Ставь прямо тут. Я сейчас их и разберу.  
\- Я должен отвезти тебя в «Теллер-Морроу». – В этом тумане невозможно было просчитать даже единственный шаг вперед. И вместо того, чтобы сделать остановку и оглядеться, я снова должна была вырулить на дорогу с нулевой видимостью.  
\- Джемма просила привезти тебя ей помочь. – Продолжал Чибс. - Сегодня вечеринка. Бобби выпускают из тюрьмы.  
\- Да без проблем!

\- Ты действительно был там, Чибс? – Я кивнула на татуировку на его левом предплечье: орел, расправивший крылья.  
\- А? – Чибс не отрывал взгляда от ветрового стекла. Мы ехали медленно. Капот машины будто раздвигал задернутые туманом плотные шторы – Где был?  
\- Твоя татуировка – это ИРА? – Я встречала такую, когда под впечатлением от Ирландии пахала интернет в поисках любой информации обо всем, что связанно с этой страной, и об ИРА тоже.  
\- Да. – Просто ответил Чибс. – Я так и не смог ее затереть.  
Он замолчал.  
\- Я была в Ирландии однажды. – Мне не хотелось прекращать разговор. – Потрясающая страна. Я бы хотела там жить. Если б я могла, то никуда бы оттуда не уехала.  
\- Я бы тоже не уехал, если б мог.  
\- Я могу спросить, что случилось?  
\- Подляк случился. Знаешь, как бывает… Ни о чем таком не думаешь. А он уже поджидает тебя за поворотом, чтобы развалить всю твою жизнь.  
\- Женщина?  
\- Я из-за нее вступил в ИРА когда-то. Из-за нее и вылетел. Да так, что аж досюда долетел.  
Чибс снова замолчал, видимо решив, что и так сказал слишком много.  
\- Ты тоскуешь? – Спросила я через несколько секунд.  
\- Дорога помогает. Только так понимаешь, зачем все нужно. Тебе дорога тоже поможет. Вот увидишь.  
Садясь утром в машину к Чибсу, я боялась разговоров о том дне, когда на моем пути случилась катастрофа. И благодарна была ему за то, что мы болтали обо всем на свете, но только не об этом. А сейчас меня тронуло скупое сочувствие Чибса. За такое не говорят банальное «спасибо». Я только улыбнулась. А Чибс уловив мое отражение в лобовом стекле, улыбнулся в ответ. От этого шрамы на его лице проступили резче.

Клубхаус ДА за гаражом «Теллер-Морроу» не многим отличался от клуба Адского Племени в Индиан-Хиллс. Я постояла несколько минут у входа, осматриваясь.  
Не вешалке вместо верхней одежды бейсбольные биты. В клубхаусе не принято держать оружие. Но на экстренный случай нужно иметь, чем защититься.  
Барная стойка, несколько столов. Сбоку от стойки галерея фотографий членов Сэм-Кроу. Почти все скопированы с полицейских отчетов, и увеличены. У парней есть чувство юмора.  
По другим стенам развешаны доски чаптеров. Всего у Детей анархии 28 отделений по всем Штатам.  
В центре клуба биллиардный стол. Диваны, кресла, почему-то клетчатые.  
В углу несколько компьютеров и сервер. Это офис Джуса. Только он умеет управляться с техникой.  
Рядом с компьютерами зачем-то пианино. Среди Сэм-Кроу есть байкер-пианист. Я сразу подумала про еврея Бобби.  
У дальней от входа в клуб стены помещение церкви. Через раскрытую дверь виден угол массивного деревянного стола. На стене огромный символ ДА: жнец смерти в одной костлявой руке держит окровавленную косу с винтовкой М-16 вместо рукоятки, а в другой хрустальный шар со знаком анархии.  
\- Привет, Таня! – Пол-Мошонки бросился ко мне через весь зал с огромной коробкой, которую он не догадался предварительно поставить.  
\- Привет, Кип! Как дела? - Пол-Мошонки расплылся в улыбке: он отвык от того, что его называют по имени.  
На его куртке все так же была одна нашивка «Кандидат».  
Кип смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу, гадая то ли поставить коробку и обнять меня, то ли отнести ее куда нес.  
Дилемму за него решил Чибс.  
\- Где Джемма, Стеклянное Яйцо?  
Уловив мой удивленный взгляд, Пол-Мошонки поспешил объяснить:  
\- Мне поставят искусственное яйцо. Сделают операцию.  
О том, что Кипу оторвало яйцо во время военной службы в Ираке, не слышал только глухой. Если, конечно, члены Сэм-Кроу не написали об этом на заборе.  
\- Стеклянное! – Не унимался Чибс.  
\- Оно будет из какого-то специального материала. На ощупь как настоящее. Мне так врачи сказали. – Кип пошевелил пальцами на уровне глаз, будто пощупал воображаемый мягкий шарик.  
\- Парни, а давайте вы потом про яйца… - Я старалась не смеяться: парнишке и так достается.  
\- А давайте вообще не будем про мои яйца! – Пол-Мошонки, казалось, не на шутку обиделся. – Миссис Морроу там. С Клеем. – Он указал мне вглубь зала.  
Однажды Пол-Мошонки, не заметив присутствия мистера Морроу, сказал, что у него реально встает на его жену. Мне довелось увидеть месть Клея. Она не была страшной. Но просто гадкой. С тех пор Пол-Мошонки стал называть Джемму «миссис Морроу».  
\- Планируешь поход? – Джемма стояла над сидящим за столом Клеем. Смотрела на разложенную перед ним карту. И покачивала детскую коляску.  
Я никогда раньше не встречала Джемму. Но не узнать старуху президента ДА было не возможно. Яркая, она, несомненно, притягивала к себе внимание, где бы ни появилась. Одета не по возрасту. Но фигура позволяла. Обтягивающие джинсы с низким поясом. Такая же обтягивающая, словно чулок, черная блузка. В глубоком вырезе виден вертикальный шрам. Операция на сердце. Джемма пыталась прикрыть его многочисленными цепочками.  
\- Просто смотрю, какие чаптеры задействовать, чтобы сделка с пушками сработала. - Клей снял очки, и положил их поверх карты. Потер усталые глаза. Странно было видеть президента байкерского клуба в очках для чтения. Даже если ему уже далеко за пятьдесят, и он весь седой, даже щетина седая.  
\- Если для этого нужны ты и карта, то нам хана! – Голос у Джеммы был низким, глубоким.  
\- Хочешь сказать, я совсем не ориентируюсь? – Клей поднял на Джемму глаза.  
\- Хочу сказать, что ты пользуешься GPS, чтобы добраться от подъездной дорожки до дверей дома.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я без тебя полностью потерян, дорогая! – Клей притянул Джемму, и усадил к себе на колени.  
В этот момент, совсем не вовремя, я поравнялась с их столиком.  
\- Привет, милая! – Я не успела еще ничего сказать, а Джемма встав с колен мужа, обняла меня так, будто мы были знакомы всю жизнь. А последний раз виделись вчера. – Ты уже приехала!  
\- Рада познакомиться, Джемма!  
\- О, Таня! Хорошо, что ты приехала, девочка! – Клей встал со стула, чтобы тоже обнять меня. – И попала прямо на вечеринку к Бобби!  
\- Привет, Клей! Чибс рассказал, что Бобби выпускают.  
\- Да! Федералы обосрались с ним по полной программе. У них ничего нет на толстяка. А продержали его в тюрьме лишних три недели. Ну да ладно. Наш брат возвращается. И мы готовимся его встретить, как положено. Все, что Бобби любит! – Клей указал на пакеты с едой и ящики с выпивкой на барной стойке. – Он до сих пор не может забыть, как ты угощала нас в Индиан-Хиллс.  
Черт, Клей! Зачем ты это сказал?! В свой первый день на новом витке дороги мне так не хотелось разговоров о том визите Детей анархии в Неваду.  
Клей и сам понял, что сказал то, что не надо было. Но только покачал головой.  
\- Милая, ты как? Держишься? – спросила Джемма, приобняв меня за плечи.  
Возможно, Джемма действительно сочувствовала мне. Кто, как не она знала, что на дороге случаются трагические повороты. Но ее сочувствие почему-то давило.  
\- Это Эйбл? – Я сделала шаг к детской коляске. Было и так понятно, что это сын Джекса, внук Джеммы. Я спросила только для того, чтобы разрядить повисшее неловкое молчание.  
\- Я – бабушка! Кто бы подумал.  
\- Как он? – Я слышала, что сын Джекса родился недоношенным. Перенес две операции, и провел несколько недель в больнице.  
\- Сегодня делали анализы - все в порядке! Только нужно чуток подкормить. – Джемма погладила малыша по животику.  
\- Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу! – Я постучала костяшками пальцев по деревянной столешнице. – Чтоб только здоровеньким рос!  
\- Спасибо! – Джемма улыбнулась. Ее улыбка была спокойной, ленивой и чуть холодной.  
На голубеньком чепчике Эйбла красовалась нашивка со жнецом смерти, символом Детей анархии. Возможно, это совсем неплохо, что малыш уже знает свое место в жизни. Иногда его так трудно искать.  
\- Поможешь мне с малышом? – Спросила Джемма. – У меня столько дел перед вечеринкой, а Эйбл ничего делать не дает.  
Подтверждая слова бабушки, малыш захныкал.  
\- Мой славный мальчик! – Джемма покачала коляску, успокаивая его.  
\- Конечно, посижу! – Я скорчила малышу рожицу. – Пойдешь ко мне на ручки, Эйбл?  
Лукаво улыбаясь, Клей смотрел на меня, оглядывая с головы до ног, будто видел впервые.  
\- О, черт! Ты пробудила мою подростковую фантазию о няне!  
Джемма рассмеялась.  
\- Пойдем, поиграем в няню, мой большой малыш!  
Джемма прошла вглубь бара, к задним помещениям. Медленно. Приглашая Клея последовать за ней. Подмигнув мне, он так и сделал.

Члены ДА из других чаптеров стали подтягиваться к «Теллер-Морроу» едва лишь стемнело. Они выскакивали из тумана на своих байках подобно призрачным наездникам из старой песни.  
Вечеринка началась еще до приезда Бобби. Из динамиков гремел «Motorhead». Парни пили пиво, закусывая только что пожаренным на огне мясом. Стриптизерша нервно дергалась у шеста, пытаясь двигать своим голым телом в такт тяжелому року. На других милашках, приглашенных специально для вечеринки, и шныряющих туда-сюда среди толпы байкеров, одежды было не намного больше, чем на стриптизерше.  
Я пила пиво прямо из бутылки, и грызла пережаренную сосиску, облокотившись о биллиардный стол.  
Рядом на клетчатом диване Пол-Мошонки тискал худосочную белобрысую милашку, всю в пирсинге. Он усадил ее себе на колени, гладил по неприкрытым коротенькими шортиками ляжкам. Блондинка увлеченно целовала Кипа, пачкая его губы помадой.  
К дивану подошел Чибс, волоча на себе стриптизершу. Она повисла на нем, как пять минут назад висла на шесте.  
\- Поосторожней с ним, милая! – Сказал Чибс блондинке. Та перестала целовать Кипа, и вопросительно посмотрела на Чибса. – У него стеклянное яйцо. Смотри, не разбей.  
Теперь блондинка перевела вопросительный взгляд на Пол-Мошонки.  
\- Не стеклянное, а хрустальное! – Пьяно улыбнулся Кип. – Я вижу в нем будущее своего члена.  
Чибс рассмеялся. Его смех подхватили блондинка и стриптизерша.  
\- И как оно выглядит? – Спросил Чибс сквозь смех.  
\- Очень привлекательно. – Кип снова принялся целовать милашку, заползая рукой под ее красную маечку.  
\- Бобби приехал! – Крикнул кто-то.  
Все, как по команде, бросились к выходу, побросав выпивку, еду, разговоры и милашек. Кип едва не опрокинул свою блондинку на пол.  
Во дворе гаража, светя впереди себя фарами, стояла машина федералов. Бобби едва успел выйти из нее, как на него уже надели его кожанку с цветами. Кто-то впихнул ему в руку бутылку пива. Все толкались и отпихивали друга, пытаясь пробиться к вернувшемуся «от дяди» брату.  
\- Бобби!  
\- Брат!  
\- Вернулся!  
\- Добро пожаловать домой!  
Толпа ревела, гудела, свистела и аплодировала Бобби.  
Федералы, доставившие Бобби в «Теллер-Морроу» не спешили уезжать. Они вышли из машины, и наблюдали за происходящим не без интереса. Клей развалистым шагом подошел к их казенной машине:  
\- Спасибо, что подвезли, агент Стайл! – Он улыбался своей лошадиной улыбкой, обращаясь к блондинке в деловом костюме. – Сколько я вам должен?  
\- Какие между нами счеты? - Она попыталась улыбнуться в ответ. Но это больше походило на гримасу отвращения. Я слыхала, что эта баба-агент крепко взялась за Сэм-Кроу. Под колпаком федералов оружейный бизнес то и дело давал сбой. Стайл рыла землю своим курносым носиком (который стал чуть менее симпатичным после того, как во время визита в тюрьму к брату Сэм-Кроу, тот приложил ее лицом об стол) в поисках любых зацепок на членов ДА, вознамерившись пересажать всех, и развалить клуб. А сейчас она ненавидела все, что тут происходило. С трудом скрывала злость от того, что ей пришлось выпустить из-под ареста Бобби. – Наслаждайтесь вечеринкой!  
\- Эй! Не хочешь задержаться? – Клей облокотился на федеральную машину. – Готов спорить, ты чудеса покажешь у стриптизерского шеста!  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь! – Выдавила из себя Стайл, и села в машину. Клей ответил ей легким ударом по капоту.  
\- Бобби! – Толпа расступилась, пропуская президента к вернувшемуся брату. Клей с Бобби обнялись.  
Я любила толстого Бобби. И была рада, что он не сел. Я и осталась на этой вечеринке, хотя мне было тут совсем не весело, только для того, чтобы поздороваться с ним. Но сейчас к Бобби было не пробиться.  
Одной рукой Бобби обнимал Клея, другой – толстую рыжую бабу, похожую на бандершу из старых вестернов. Сосал пиво из стакана, который держал у его рта Джус.  
\- Таня? – Прихрамывая, ко мне подошел Пини.  
\- Пини! – Я обняла старика.  
\- Я рад, что ты теперь с нами, дочка! Сэм-Кроу присмотрят за тобой. Юрий может отдыхать с миром.  
\- Спасибо, Пини! – Я поправила кислородные трубочки, выпавшие из широких ноздрей старика. Наверно, я нечаянно потянула, когда обнимала его. Пини страдал эмфиземой, и постоянно носил с собой кислородный баллон. – Юрий всегда знал, что Сэм-Кроу можно доверять.  
\- Я скучаю по нему, дочка. Он был моим другом очень много лет. – Пини провел морщинистой ладонью по моему лицу, смахивая еще не выступившие слезы. – А ты держись! У тебя впереди еще долгая дорога.  
Я кивнула, принимая сочувствие Пини. Он и сам многих потерял на своем пути. И тосковал по Юрию искренне. А совсем недавно, вслед за Юрием, погибла его невестка. Кто-то расстрелял фургон, в котором она ехала, ошибочно решив, что за рулем ее муж Опи, сын Пини. Ее убили выстрелом в голову. Она умерла сразу.  
\- Я слышала о Донне, Пини. Мне очень жаль! Словами не выразить, как жаль. – Любые слова соболезнования часто кажутся пустыми на фоне горя потери. – Я не знала Донну. Но знаю, как сильно Опи любил ее. - Пини потрепал меня по плечу, кивая. – Как он?  
\- Моему сыну чертовски хреново, дочка!– Пини вздохнул. - Он только сегодня приехал. Где-то ездил, пытался успокоиться. Но вернулся таким же, каким и уехал.  
\- Вы узнали, кто это сделал?  
\- Да. Сучий потрох из Майанов. Его нашли сегодня. Только Опи не попустило ничуть. – В старчески слезящихся глазах Пини стояли тоска и усталость.  
\- Донну ведь этим не вернешь. – Сказала я, и тут же осеклась. Возмездие – неотъемлемая часть кодекса чести ДА. Ее необходимость нельзя ставить под сомнение.  
Пини ничего не ответил мне. А только посмотрел как-то странно. Будто он знал то, чего я не понимала, но у него не было сил мне объяснять.  
\- Поеду я домой, дочка. – Произнес Пини через минуту. – Уложу детей спать. Нужно немного освободить Мери. Она и с Опи в детстве не могла справиться, а тут двое. – Он помолчал. – У жизни фиговое чувство юмора. Я ведь толком никогда не был отцом. А теперь на старости лет пришлось заменить отца внукам.  
\- Опи отойдет, и все станет нормально…  
\- Что за хрень? – Пини смотрел куда-то за мою спину.  
Во дворе гаража что-то происходило. Светя перед собой фарами, стояла только что въехавшая машина. Мерседес, из очень дорогих. Из него вышли четверо мужчин. Странная компания. Один в костюме. Наверно, он у них за главного. Другие одеты попроще. Но покрыты татуировками. Держались на несколько шагов позади.  
\- Гараж закрыт! – Крикнул Клей, шагая им навстречу.  
\- Мы здесь не для ремонта машины. – Сказал Костюм. - Я слыхал, вы любите комачо. – Он протянул Клею прямоугольную коробку. Сигары.  
Вслед за Клеем к машине подошли и другие. Чибс, Тиг, Джус, Кип: теперь они стояли у президента за спиной. Остальные байкеры тоже подтянулись, обступая незваных гостей плотным кольцом. Я стояла поодаль. В стороне, где меня оставил Пини. Но громкий разговор было хорошо слышно.  
Предложенную коробку Клей не взял, спросив вместо этого:  
\- Ты кто такой?  
\- Просто заскочили дать вам небольшой дружеский совет. – Ответил Костюм. Его водитель сделал шаг вперед, поравнявшись с ним. У основания шеи, в открытом вороте белой рубашки татуировка нацистской свастики. Мне не понравились его глаза. Было в них что-то нездоровое. Чертов псих.  
Свастика выбросил руку вперед. Я увидела, как Тиг плавно положил ладонь на пистолет за поясом. Но в пальцах у Свастики была визитка.  
\- И что за это за совет? – Клей взял визитку. И прочел вслух: - Итан Зобелль. Лига американских националистов.  
\- Это мой помощник Эй Джей Вестон. – Костюм указал на Свастику.  
\- Они - Белая ненависть. – Прошептал Джус за спиной у Клея. Тот едва заметно кивнул.  
Зобелль сделал вид, что не услышал.  
\- Мы думаем, что для всех будет лучше, если вы прекратите поставлять оружие Девяткам и Майанам. – Сказал он просто. Будто и вправду просил починить машину.  
Клей рассмеялся в ответ. Парни подхватили его смех. Они хохотали заливисто и в голос.  
Отсмеявшись наконец, Клей произнес:  
\- Я понятия не имею, о чем ты вообще говоришь! Мы просто механики. И любители мотоциклов.  
\- Там один из парней Дарби. – Тиг указал Клею на татуированного бугая, стоящего за спиной у Вестона.  
\- Мистер Дарби – один из наших сторонников. – Ответил Зобелль.  
\- Дорогая тачка. – Клей сделал шаг к машине. – Офигенный костюм. – Клей обошел незваного гостя со спины, разглядывая. – Зубы все свои. – И Сэм-Кроу, и Белая ненависть напряженно наблюдали за каждым движением Клея. – Должно быть, на самой верхушке цепи питания у арийцев… - Клей обратился к своим парням, предлагая порассуждать вместе с ним.  
\- То, чем вы зарабатываете, касается только вас. – Начал Зобелль. – Я здесь не для того, чтобы выправлять ваши моральные ориентиры. Но это момент истины. Всем известно, что вы преступники. Но вы больше не продаете оружие цветным.  
Тиг выхватил пистолет, который нежно поглаживал уже несколько минут.  
\- Хотите выстрелить в меня, мистер Трагер? Перед всеми этими свидетелями? – Сказал Зобелль, удерживая за руку Венстона, бросившегося было вперед.  
Костюм неплохо подготовился. Изучил имена членов Сэм-Кроу. Я бы не удивилась, если он знает все, что можно найти в полицейских отчетах, и чем болтают люди.  
Тиг опустил пистолет. Но продолжал смотреть в глаза Зобеллю с неприкрытой ненавистью.  
\- Слушай. – Медленно произнес Клей. – Я не знаю, что рассказал Дарби. И не знаю, что вообще тебе надо. – Он пожал плечами. – Но давай я кое-что проясню. – Теперь он выговаривал слова нарочито жестко. – Никто не смеет угрожать Детям Анархии! И никто не говорит нам, что мы можем, а чего нет. Ни черные, ни коричневые. – Он перевел взгляд с Зобелля на Вестона. – Ни белые!  
Вестон молчал. Зобелль улыбался. Клей продолжал, обращаясь к нему:  
\- Так отчего бы тебе не заползти назад в свою клоунскую немецкую машинку, и не отвалить в город нациков? Потому что в следующий раз, когда ты мне на боты нассышь, он в тебя выстрелит. – Клей указал на Тига. – И мне плевать на то, сколько здесь свидетелей. – Тиг улыбался. Каждый, кто хоть раз сталкивался с ним, знал, что эта улыбка не предвещает ничего хорошо. Для Тига не существовало границ. Он был способен на все. Был готов кого угодно убить. И кого угодно трахнуть. Трахнуть, а потом убить. Или убить, а потом трахнуть. Без разницы. Единственной границей для Тига было слово президента. Привязанность ДА переросла у Тига в слепую безоговорочную верность Клею. И эта животная преданность была единственным человеческим, что осталось у Тига.  
Помолчав несколько секунд, Зобелль произнес:  
\- Мой сигарный магазин открывается через несколько недель на главной улице. – Наклонившись, он положил коробку с сигарами на асфальт, у ног Клея. – А пока – наслаждайтесь.  
И развернувшись, Зобелль зашагал к машине в сопровождении Вестона и людей Дарби.  
\- Прошу прощения, мэм! – Вестон едва не сбил с ног Джемму, направляющуюся к Клею.  
Тиг шел за немецкой машиной, пока та не покинула двор гаража.  
\- Отличная работа! – Чибс поднял с земли сигары, и всунул коробку в руки Клею.  
Клей задумчиво разглядывал сигары.  
\- Кто это такие? – Спросила Джемма.  
\- Новые дружки Дарби. Не о чем беспокоиться.  
Все потихоньку расходились, возвращаясь к вечеринке.  
От толпы отделилась высокая фигура. Зашагала к припаркованным мотоциклам. Свернула за угол.  
\- Поговори с моим сыном, Таня. – Проговорил снова подошедший ко мне Пини, и махнул рукой туда, куда ушла только что фигура. – Может он все-таки вытащит голову из задницы…

Опи я нашла на заднем дворе, сидящим на ступеньках лестницы на второй в помещения над клубом.  
\- Привет, Опи! – Сказала я, поднимаясь на несколько ступенек.  
\- О! Привет! Я и не знал, что ты приехала!  
Опи потушил сигарету о стену. Привстал, чтобы обнять меня, но тут же неуклюже плюхнулся на ступеньку. Наверно, от выпитого.  
\- Я слыхала, ты сам только сегодня вернулся. – Я наклонилась, что сесть рядом с Опи, но он меня остановил:  
\- Не садись! Лестница холодная. – Не вставая, он снял свой кожаный вест. Расстелил его на ступеньке, и жестом пригласил меня сесть. Мне было немного странно, что Опи положил свою байкерскую куртку с цветами на лестницу. Но если он так сделал, значит, это не уязвляет уважения эмблемы клуба.  
\- Опи, мне рассказали про Донну. Я тебе очень-очень соболезную. – Нет в мире слов, что способны облегчить чужую боль. После того, что рассказал Пини, мне хотелось достучаться до Опи. Найти способ сказать ему, что есть люди, которые чувствуют его боль вместе с ним. А еще мне было не по себе от того, что я сама не готова была принять сочувствие, которое мне сегодня пытались выразить другие.  
\- Спасибо, Таня. Я ценю. – Голос у Опи был бесцветный, будто не живой.  
\- Как ты сам?  
Опи натянул свою черную вязаную балаклаву на уши.  
\- У меня все в порядке. – Он не смотрел не на меня, а куда-то в сторону. Бессмысленный взгляд в пелену тумана, в вечерней тьме превратившуюся из молочно-белой в грязно-серую.  
\- А дети как, Опи?  
Он провел рукой по бороде. Помолчал. Потом заговорил, медленно, произнося несколько отдельных слов, замолкая, и через несколько секунд продолжая снова.  
\- Когда я с ними… мне еще больнее. Я не знаю… что им говорить… Мне снова… снятся кошмары… Будто я снова в Чино… Море насилия… Просыпаюсь с облегчением… Почти минута… уходит на то… чтобы осознать… что я дома… Сижу в детской… в кресле… А Донна… не ждет меня в постели… Я… один…  
\- Ты не одни, Опи. – Тихо проговорила я.  
\- Я ценю. – Так же тихо ответил он, и отвернулся.  
\- Гада нашли? – Спросила я, хотя и так уже знала ответ.  
Опи снова принялся поправлять балаклаву, натягивая на уши поглубже.  
\- Да… Сегодня… Я сделал все как нужно… Но… знаешь, что?.. Стало только хуже… Несколько недель… я только и жил тем… что убью суку… Выстрелю ублюдку в голову… А теперь… даже этого не осталось… Одна пустота… - Опи повернулся ко мне. – И знаешь, что еще?.. Донна… Ведь ее не вернуть…  
Странно, но Опи сказал то, что и сама совсем недавно сказала Пини. И мне нечего было ответить сейчас. Я попыталась обнять Опи за плечи. Он был выше меня больше чем на голову. Получилось глупо.  
\- Синк, ты? – Спросил Опи в размытую туманом темноту. Я не сразу заметила появившийся из-за угла силуэт.  
Силуэт пробурчал что-то похожее на «Простите», и развернулся, готовый уйти, откуда пришел.  
\- Синк! – Позвал его снова Опи. Он встал со ступенек. – Извини. – Сказал он мне, и спустился вниз.– Я хотел сказать тебе… Прости, что меня не было, когда тебя принимали.  
Я встала вслед за Опи, и, подняв с лестницы его куртку, спустилась вниз.  
\- Никаких проблем, Опи! Правда. Я все понимаю. – Голос у Синка был низкий, гортанный, чуть с хрипотцой. Сам он был высоким, не ниже Опи. Широким в плечах. Под кожаным вестом только белая футболка, несмотря на вечерний холод и туманную сырость. Я всегда смотрю на мужские руки. У него руки мускулистые. Крупные ладони с длинными пальцами.  
\- Я рад, что ты с нами, брат! – Сказал Опи.  
\- Аминь!  
Я заглянула Синку в лицо. Красивый. Тяжелый подбородок, широкие скулы. Высокий лоб. Кажется выше от того, что он бреет голову. Смотрит исподлобья. Но взгляд не тяжелый. А какой-то грустный. Цвета глаз в темноте не разобрать.  
Опи и Синк обнялись. Мне нравилось, как обнимались эти парни. Крепко, ударяя друг друга кулаками в спину.  
\- А почему такое погоняло – Синк? – Я протянула Опи его куртку. Непонятно, к кому я обращалась. Вроде как к ним обоим.  
\- Я сидел в камере смертников. – Как страшно. Наверно самое страшное, что может быть - сидеть и ждать собственной смерти. Странно, но эти парни, почти все из них, приходили в клуб, для того чтобы их путь в этом мире стал легче. Но ни у кого из них он не был легким. – А ты из Невады, верно? – Спросил меня Синк своим хриплым голосом.  
\- Да. – Я кивнула. Он приезжал в Индиан-Хиллс в тот памятный визит ДА в Неваду. Тогда я видела его впервые. И он, кажется, был еще без цветов.  
\- Хорошо, что ты приехала… - Синк потер бритую голову. –Я не помню, как тебя зовут… Прости…  
\- Таня. – Я протянула ему руку.  
\- Линкольн. Линк. – Его ладонь была шершавой и крепкой, как железо, с которым он работал. Именно про Линка рассказывал Джекс, что он механик, каких не сыщешь.  
\- Синк, покажи наколку! – Попросил Опи.  
Линкольн снял кожанку, и повесил на перила лестницы. Затем стянул майку. У него была широкая мускулистая грудь. Кубики мышц на животе. С правой стороны под ребрами шрам. Круглый, определенно это пуля. У меня кольнуло сердце, когда я подумала о том, как это было больно.  
Татуировка со жнецом смерти, символом ДА, занимала все правое плечо Линка, до локтя.  
\- Ты на плече наколол? – Произнес Опи, то ли спрашивая, то ли утверждая.  
\- Сам не знаю, почему. Вроде как просилось на руку. – Линк потер бритую голову. – Клей разрешил…  
Я украдкой рассматривала руки Линка, покрытые чернилами татуировок. На левом плече был наколот череп, проткнутый кинжалом. Из черепа выползала змея, и обвивалась вокруг рукоятки. Из-за бугров бицепсов под кожей казалось, что череп подмигивает.  
\- А это откуда? – Опи указал на правое предплечье Линка - руки скованные кандалами, держащие нож. Шрам от локтя к запястью будто ломал наколотой руке пальцы.  
\- Это мне накололи в Марион. В первую ходку. Я был та еще рвань.  
\- Где это – Марион? – Спросила я. Хотя больше мне хотелось спросить, почему Линк так безжалостен к себе.  
\- В Иллинойсе. – Ответил он. - Я ж сам с Чикаго.  
\- А у меня сувенир из Чино. – Опи, как и Линк только что, снял кожанку и черную рубаху, надетую на голое тело. Он был весь в чернилах. Грудь и спина, шея, плечи и руки. Опи поднял вверх левую руку, открывая череп на весь бок. – Для симметрии с этим, первым. – Он ткнул пальцем в точно такой же череп справа.  
\- А мне вот эта нравится! – Я показала на изображение женщины с ангельскими крыльями на левом плече Опи.  
\- Это я сделал, когда познакомился с Донной. – Сказал он тихо. И сразу поник.  
Положение спас Линк:  
\- Это круто, брат! – Он сделал широкий жест рукой, и показывая на все наколки Опи одновременно. – А у меня еще куча места.  
Кроме наколок на руках, у Линка был только темный силуэт несущегося быка с правой стороны на груди, чуть пониже ключицы.  
\- Не беда! Мы исправим! – В бороде Опи пряталась улыбка.  
\- Эй! Мужики! Что за стриптиз?  
Это был Джекс.  
\- Я все сделал, брат! – Он подошел к Опи, и слегка кивнул ему.  
Они обнялись. Опи вцепился кулаками в вест Джекса.  
\- Спасибо, брат! – Проговорил он.  
В этих суровых парнях было что-то невыразимо трогательное. Наверно, дело все в том, что они друг за друга горой. Опи отсидел за клуб. Долгих пять лет в Чино. А Джекс сделал для него сегодня что-то очень важное. Настолько важное, что, я готова поклясться, я видела в глазах Опи слезы. Они при малейшей угрозе бросались защищать друг друга, помогали, не задумываясь о цене. Между ними не было счетов. И мой приезд сюда сегодня тоже был данью непреложному закону помощи брату, даже если брата больше нет в живых.  
\- Все в порядке, Синк? – Джекс похлопал Линка по плечу. Тот кивнул в ответ.  
\- Таня! Приехала!  
Я неловко протянула Джексу руку, здороваясь. Он сжал мою ладонь, и, притянув меня к себе, обнял, похлопывая по спине.  
От этого объятья меня будто совсем зажало изнутри. Я не ожидала такого. Именно Джекс предложил мне переехать в Чарминг. И это был нужный мне поворот. Потому что мой прежний путь зашел в тупик. Но сейчас было так тягостно, что я подумала, а правильно ли я поступила, что свернула на Чарминг. И дело было вовсе не в том, что я затаила злобу на Джекса. В том, что случилось в Индиан-Хиллс, не было его вины. Я не держала камень за пазухой. Но в чем тогда дело, я не могла пока понять.  
Джекс тоже почувствовал эту неловкость. Выпустив меня из объятий, он переминался с ноги на ногу. А потом сказал с напускным весельем:  
\- Ну, так что, хочешь посмотреть мои?  
И не дожидаясь ответа, снял кожанку, а затем футер вместе с футболкой.  
Чернил у Джекса было меньше чем у Опи. Символ ДА на всю спину. На груди с левой стороны над сердцем большими буквами «Эйбл».  
\- Это мой сын! – Сказал Джекс, увидев, что я рассматриваю наколку.  
\- Я видела его сегодня. И даже потискала немножко. – Я улыбнулась, вспоминая, как играла с Эйблом, пока его бабушка играла с дедушкой. – Чудный малыш.  
\- Самый лучший пацан на Земле! – Проговорил Джекс, натягивая футер.  
Линк и Опи тоже одевались.  
\- Поеду я в натуре домой к пацану. – Джекс убрал растрепавшиеся волосы за уши. Они у него светлые, до плеч, любой бабе на зависть. - И ты, Опи, ехал бы ты тоже к детям.  
Опи ничего не ответил. Только отвел взгляд.  
\- Синк, не в падлу, отвези Таню домой к Таре. – Попросил Джекс.  
\- Да чего там… Только в кайф. – Линк потер бритую голову.  
Джекс развернулся, и зашагал к парковке, где в рядок стояли мотоциклы. Почти скрывшись за углом, он обернулся и крикнул: - Бывайте, мужики! Таня!  
\- Ну, что, поехали? – Линк направился в сторону стоянки, туда, куда только что ушел Джекс.  
Опи пошел за ним. И я следом.  
Мотоцикл Линка немного отличался от остальных. Он казался выше от того, что переднее колесо не так сильно отставлено вперед.  
\- Он немного другой. – Сказала я.  
\- Это старый FXR. Восемьдесят второго года. – Ответил Линк.  
\- Синк сам его восстановил. – Сказал Опи, с какой-то гордостью, что ли.  
\- Купил его у одного чувака из Юкайаи. – Подхватил Линк. - Он держит джанк-стор. Этот боров просто стоял и ржавел за каким-то гаражом. Пришлось с ним повозиться. Зато теперь бегает.  
Я провела ладонью по бензобаку. Пальцы сразу стали черными. Дорожная пыль от туманной сырости превратилась в грязь.  
\- У тебя куртка есть? – Спросил Линк.  
\- Нет.  
Он потрогал рукав моей кофты.  
\- Замерзнешь. – Он нахмурился. Затем, наклонившись, достал из седельной сумки ветровку, не сложенную, а просто смятую. Тряхнул ее, разворачивая. Ветровка обдала Линка, и меня, и Опи облаком пыли.  
Линк протянул куртку мне. Она была похожа на военный бушлат цвета хаки. Но такая грязная от набившейся в седельную сумку дорожной пыли, что я замялась.  
\- Надевай! – Линк развернул ветровку, предлагая мне всунуть руку в рукава. – Не хочу привезти Таре замороженную курицу вместо тебя.  
Я послушно всунула руки в рукава. Мне нравилась грубоватая забота этого парня. Пришлось встать на цыпочки. Он держал куртку слишком высоко.  
Бушлат оказался огромным. Плечи сползли ближе к локтям. Рукава болтались, чуть ли не колен, как у Пьеро.  
\- Оп, есть шапка?  
Опи кинул Линку шлем. Тот поймал его на лету. И нахлобучил мне на голову вороненую каску, застегнув ремешок под подбородком. Голова сразу стала тяжелой. Линк одобрительно похлопотал по шлему. Легонько. Но похлопывание его тяжелей ладони отозвалось в моей голове звонким эхом.  
\- Счастливо, сестренка! – Попрощался со мной Опи.  
\- Береги себя, Опи! – Улыбнулась я ему. – Линк, а где твой шлем?  
\- Я езжу без шапки. – Ответил он.  
\- Почему?  
\- Видел однажды парня, который разбился и переломался весь. Лежал парализованный. Не хочу потом просить, как он, чтоб меня кто-нибудь пристрелил.  
Наверно я побледнела, потому что, увидев мое выражение лица, Линк поспешил сказать:  
\- Не боись! Довезу тебя целой! И невредимой. – Он оседлал байк. Убрал боковую подножку, поддев ее носком ботинка. – Бывай, брат! – Он помахал Опи на прощанье, и протянул руку, чтобы помочь мне сесть.  
\- Запрыгивай, детка! – Линк облизал губы кончиком языка.  
В этот момент я почувствовала, будто бабочка взмахнула крыльями у меня в животе. Прямо под ложечкой. Чертовски захотелось стать деткой этого парня. Я смотрела на Линка, облизывая губы, как он. И заставляла память прокручивать его хриплый гортанный голос, произносящий «детка». Будто примеряла эту «детку» на себя.  
Опи переводил взгляд с Линка на меня и обратно. Потом кашлянул. Я очнулась.  
Подойдя к байку вплотную, я взяла крепкую руку Линка, и, опершись на нее, перебросила ногу через седло, усаживаясь. Обхватила его за торс.  
\- Держись крепче! – Проговорил Линк, чуть повернувшись ко мне, и похлопав меня по руке своей тяжелой от массивных серебряных колец ладонью. – Взлетаем, детка!


	2. Мама-Анархия

_Trapped under ice comfortably cold  
I´ve gone as low as you can go  
Feel no remorse no sense of shame  
Time´s gonna wash away all pain  
Sacrifice to the cause  
Turn your code into law  
Compensate to validate the loss  
Take a thief nail him to a cross_

_Gospel of rage  
Faction of hate  
Deviate from the absolute  
Born of revenge  
I made a god out of blood  
Not superiority  
I killed the king  
Of deceit  
Now I sleep in Anarchy (с) _

Резкий звук трели звонка вырвал меня из объятий сна. Несколько секунд я соображала, что происходит, и что меня разбудило. Звонок мне не приснился, за дверью действительно кто-то был. Волоча ноги в тапках-зайчиках, я поплелась открывать.  
На пороге стоял немолодой лысый мужчина, в форме шерифа. Он придерживал за талию опершуюся на его плечо женщину. Джемму?! Это была Джемма. Завернутая в одеяло. Шериф держал в свободной руке что-то похожее на ее джинсы. Волосы растрепаны. Глубокий кровоточащий порез на скуле. Губа разбита. Синяки. Или это размазанная косметика?  
\- А ты кто, черт возьми? – Спросил меня шериф.  
\- Это… Таня… из… Невады. – Ответила за меня Джемма. Она говорила тихо. Тяжело произнося каждое слово.  
\- Где Тара?  
\- У Джекса. – Ответила я.  
\- Уэйн… позвони… ей. – Проговорила Джемма. – Только… пусть… Джексу… ничего не говорит. – Шериф достал мобильный. – Где… здесь… ванная?  
\- Там. – Я указала вглубь коридора. – Вторая дверь слева.  
Опираясь о стену, Джемма сделала несколько шагов. Каждое движение давалось ей с трудом. Свободной рукой она натягивала одеяло на плечи, словно ей было холодно.  
\- Джемма, давай помогу! - Но она лишь отрицательно покачала головой. И я шла вслед за ней по коридору, готовая подстраховать, если она упадет. Джемма еле передвигалась от боли.  
На Джемму было страшно смотреть. И дело вовсе не в разбитом лице. Ее словно разломали пополам, и она смотрела вокруг себя взглядом затравленного зверя. Это было особенно страшно после той самоуверенной женщины, с которой я познакомилась днем. Казалось, теперь она рассыпалась в прах.  
Тара приехала быстро. Джемма все еще была в ванной.  
Я видела Тару впервые. Не красавица. Но симпатичная. Длинные темные волосы, большие карие глаза. Одета просто.  
\- Привет, Таня! – Сказала она. – Рада наконец познакомится. Надеюсь, ты удобно устроилась.  
\- Спасибо, что приютила меня! Все замечательно. – Ответила я. – Жаль, что знакомимся при таких обстоятельствах.  
\- Что случилось? Ансер не очень-то объяснил…  
Я сама не знала, что случилось. Может это всего лишь банальная дорожная авария. Но судя по виду Джеммы, дело было совсем не так. Самые ужасные подозрения закрадывались в душу.  
\- Позову Джемму. – Сказала я Таре вместо ответа.  
Я постучала в дверь ванной. Джемма тут же открыла. Будто она стояла и ждала у двери.  
\- Тара приехала.  
Не говоря ни слова, Джемма пошла в гостиную, прихрамывая. Она переоделась в банный халат, и теперь куталась в него, как до этого в одеяло.  
Я прошла за Джеммой в гостиную. Села на кресло в углу.  
\- Ты должна сказать мне, что случилось, Джемма. – Тара поставила на журнальный столик больничную бутылку с антисептиком, положила рядом упаковку ватных тампонов. – Чтобы я могла помочь.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – Ответила Джемма.  
\- Господи… - Прошептала Тара, замерев на секунду. Подтверждались мои самые плохие подозрения.  
Тара смочила ватный тампон в антисептике, и принялась протирать ссадины Джеммы. Та лишь поморщилась.  
\- Джекс видел, как ты ушла?  
\- Да. Но я сказала ему, что звонили из больницы.  
\- Может, дадим ей немного отдохнуть? – Шериф зашел в гостиную. Он курил на крыльце.  
\- Мы должны отвести ее в больницу. – Ответила Тара.  
\- Нет! – Джемма отрицательно покачала головой.  
Я уже задавала себе вопрос, почему шериф не отвез Джемму в Сент Томас сразу. И сейчас отказ Джеммы ехать в больницу убеждал меня в том, что случившееся очень серьезно, и очень страшно.  
\- Джемма, я не могу обследовать тебя в гостиной!  
\- Слушай, останутся записи. Страховка, и все такое. Все узнают. – Та не сдавалась.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Я сидела, не шевелясь, только нервно кусала губы. Шериф стоял посреди комнаты, переводя взгляд с Джеммы на Тару.  
\- Мы поедем к тебе домой. – Сказала наконец Тара. – Ты оденешься. Мы возьмем Эйбла, и поедем в больницу. Все оформим на него. Скажем, что ему нужно сделать еще пару анализов.  
\- Тебя за это могут уволить. – Джемма озвучила мои мысли.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю. – Ответила ей Тара.  
Джемма тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Пообещайте мне, что вы ничего никому не скажите.  
\- Джемма… - Тара и Ансер произнесли ее имя одновременно.  
\- Обещайте! – Джемма повысила голос.  
\- Мы должны сказать Клею. – Шериф ходил по гостиной из угла в угол, пытаясь справиться с нервным напряжением.  
\- Ни Клею, ни Джексу, никому… - Помолчав пару секунд, Джемма продолжила. – Дело не во мне.  
\- Ты это о чем? – Спросил Ансер.  
\- То, что сделали эти скоты, было, чтобы достать Клея, Джекса, клуб. – Мы все трое молча смотрели на Джемму. – Если кто-нибудь узнает – они выиграли. Я этого не допущу.  
\- Кто – они, милая?  
\- Это не важно. – Джемма отвернулась.  
У ДА много врагов. Непрекращающаяся война с Майанами. Местные нацисты, что пытаются толкать в Чарминге дурь. Появившаяся вчера Белая Ненависть. Но кто бы из них не решил уничтожить клуб, изнасиловав старуху президента – это была грязная игра. На подобное нападение клуб не мог не ответить. Кто-то намеренно втягивал Сэм-Кроу в бойню. Джемма не желала допустить этой войны, ставя благо клуба выше своего собственного.  
– Пообещайте мне. – Произнесла она совсем тихо.  
\- Хорошо. – Шериф остановился посреди комнаты, и развел руками, признавая тщетность попыток убедить Джемму.  
Джемма перевела взгляд на Тару.  
\- Я слова никому не скажу. – Произнесла та.  
На моей дороге новые ухабы. Я приехала в Чарминг только вчера. А сегодня уже несчастье с Джеммой. Секреты и заговоры. Но если клуб теперь мне дом и семья, значит, я должна постараться защитить парней от беды, подобно тому, как это делает Джемма.  
В комнате снова повисла тишина. Я вдруг поняла, что все ждут моего ответа.  
\- Обещаю, Джемма. – Проговорила я.  
Джемма кивнула.  
Тара встала, собирая со стола окровавленные тампоны.  
\- Они все равно увидят ее лицо. – Сказала она Ансеру по дороге на кухню. Совсем тихо, но я услышала. Не знаю, слышала ли Джемма.  
\- Я знаю. – Ответил шериф. – Останьтесь с ней, девочки, ладно? Я все улажу. – И он направился к выходу.  
Джемма откинула голову на спинку дивана, и прикрыла глаза. Сев рядом с ней на диван, я взяла ее за руку. Ее пальцы были ледяными, рука мелко дрожала. Джемма сжала мою ладонь в ответ.

Мы провели в Сент Томасе почти весь день. Хотя в этом не было особой необходимости. Тара довольно быстро осмотрела Джемму, сделала все необходимые процедуры, и несколько уколов. Но Джемма не хотела уезжать из больницы с Клеем, сославшись на то, что врачи еще не закончили с ней.  
Я порядком испугалась, увидев как Клей и Тиг входят в комнату для посетителей. Их громкие шаги отражались гулким эхом в тихих больничных коридорах. Я боялась расспросов Клея, не зная, что отвечать, и как себя вести. Сосредоточенно укачивала Эйбла. И надеялась, что если малыш заплачет, это отвлечет Клея. Но Эйбл не плакал. Он улыбался, тянулся маленькими ручонками к деду.  
Клей, однако, ничего не спрашивал. Из нескольких фраз, сказанных им Тигу, я поняла, что президент думает, будто его старуха разбилась на машине. Потом Тара рассказала мне, что Ансер сымитировал аварию, врезавшись на Кадиллаке Джеммы в дорожное ограждение.  
\- Посторонись! Посторонись! – Парни бежали по коридору, толкая впереди себя больничную каталку, на которой к верху толстым брюхом развалился Бобби. - Человек ранен! – Хулиганистые подростки, вечные дети. Чибс, Джус, Пол-Мошонки. За ними Опи.  
\- Как наша спящая красавица? – Тиг не мог сдержать смеха. Я, и Клей, тоже улыбались выходке парней. Бобби, празднуя вчера свое возвращение от «дяди», изрядно перебрал.  
\- Немножечко зеленая! – Теперь смеялись все. Даже Эйбл улыбался, пускал слюни и агукал.  
\- Как Джемма? – Бобби приподнял тяжелую похмельную голову.  
\- Лучше, чем ты! – Усмехнулся Клей.  
\- Хорошо. Ладно.  
Парни своим эффектным появлением разрядили обстановку. Напряжение немного отпустило. Но оно вернулось, когда подошли Джекс и Тара. Клей сделал несколько шагов им навстречу:  
\- Как она, док? – Клей сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Нервничал.  
\- Она получила сильный удар в лицо. Есть отек. Я сделаю еще несколько анализов. – Тара врала убедительно. Даже не врала – не говорила всей правды.  
\- Но, - Клей заглядывал Таре в глаза, - нет же ничего серьезного?  
\- Нет. – Тара улыбнулась, пытаясь успокоить Клея.  
\- Я могу ее увидеть?  
\- Надо немного подождать.  
\- Ладно. Я ценю твою заботу о ней, док!

Домой Джемма решила не ехать, и мы повезли ее внука к Джексу. Эйбл был с нами весь день, и теперь спал от усталости так крепко и сладко, как только и умеют младенцы. После долгих уговоров Джемма согласилась выпить успокоительное, прописанное ей Тарой, и сама задремала у колыбели малыша.  
В непривычной тишине дома я отчетливо услышала поворачивающийся в замке ключ, скрипнула дверь. Это была Тара.  
\- Привет!  
\- Привет! Извини, что я так поздно. Где Джемма?  
\- Спит у Эйбла в комнате.  
Тара пошла в детскую. Я, отставив чашку с остывшим чаем, последовала за ней.  
Джемма спала в кресле-качалке, опустив голову на грудь.  
\- Джемма… - Тихонько позвала ее Тара.  
Джемма открыла глаза. Несколько секунд она смотрела то на Тару, то меня, соображая, где находится.  
\- Который час?  
\- Почти десять. – Тара присела возле кресла. – Как ты?  
\- В порядке. – Джемма оперлась руками о подлокотники, пытаясь встать. Поморщилась от боли. И передумала.  
\- Джемма, тебе нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь о том, что случилось. – Джемма отвернулась. – Это не значит, что ты слабая… - Закончить фразу Таре помешал звонок мобильного. – Извините… - Тара вышла в коридор.  
\- Для этого у меня есть вы. – Сказала мне Джемма, отвечая на предложение Тары.  
Увидев Джемму ночью в доме Тары, я решила, что случившееся сломало ее. Но нет. Джемма держалась. Изо всех сил, но держалась. Однако я была согласна с Тарой. Джемме пошло бы на пользу поговорить с о произошедшем. И не с кем-нибудь, а с профессионалом. Но я предвидела ее отказ. Привыкшая быть сильной, она не могла позволить себе проявить слабость. Джемму не уговорить. Единственное, что мы с Тарой могли сделать, это просто быть рядом с ней.  
Через несколько минут Тара вернулась.  
\- Мне надо в клуб. Нужен врач.  
\- О, чёрт! – Превозмогая боль, Джемма все-таки поднялась в кресла. – Поехали!  
\- Джемма, тебе на сегодня хватит! Останься!  
Джемма перевела взгляд с Тары на меня.  
\- Таня, поедешь с Тарой? Потом расскажешь мне, что там. Я останусь с Эйблом.  
Я вспомнила, как утром Джемма избегала Клея. После произошедшего она была еще не готова встретиться с Сэм-Кроу.

\- Тебе повезло, что пуля прошла навылет. – Засучив рукава куртки Тара, осматривая рану на плече Бобби. Его рубашка, грудь, спина - все было в крови.  
Тиг, Чибс, Пол-Мошонки толпились вокруг раненого брата. Они все еще были возбуждены после разборок и перестрелки. В клубе было жарко. Воздух будто стал густым и вязким. И не только от запаха крови и адреналина. От сознания того, что сегодня парни мчались по краю обрыва на бешеной скорости, и не сорвались вниз.  
Чибс протянул Бобби бутылку виски. Тот сделал жадный глоток.  
\- Господи Иисусе! – В клуб влетел Джекс.  
\- Майаны испортили нашу доставку Калашей Девяткам! – Поспешил сообщить Джексу Тиг. Он все еще был на взводе.  
\- Как ты, брат? – Спросил Джекс Бобби.  
\- В надежных руках! – Бобби зажимал полотенцем раненное плечо, пока Тара натягивала перчатки. Меня мутило от вида крови, и я очень надеялась, что Тара не попросит помогать ей.  
\- Они смылись с парой сумок АК! – Продолжал тем временем Тиг.  
\- Джекс! – Клей вышел из церкви. – Поди сюда! – Мне не понравился тон Клея. Он был не просто на взводе, как все, а очень зол. Из-за сорвавшейся ли сделки. Или из-за ранения Бобби. Или из-за «аварии» Джеммы. Или из-за чего-то другого. Но сейчас казалось, он собирался выместить свою злость на Джексе.  
Джекс вразвалочку прошел через зал к двери церкви. Его не пугал предстоящий разговор.  
Бобби пил виски прямо с горла, пока Тара обрабатывала рану. Пол-Мошонки ассистировал ей. Он весь был перепачкан кровью Бобби. Видимо, помогал ему добраться до клуба.  
Я отошла в сторону, и набрала номер Джеммы. Ее мужчины были в порядке, хотя между ними шли какие-то свои терки. У Бобби ничего опасного для жизни. Этот ран закончился благополучно.

В глубине зала, опершись на биллиардный стол, стоял Линкольн, и посасывал пиво из запотевшей бутылки.  
\- Привет! Ты в порядке?  
\- Детка! – Как и вчера эта «детка» заставила трепетать поселившуюся у меня в животе бабочку.  
\- Я слышала, сегодня вечером все пошло не так. – Я подошла ближе, и отерлась о стол точно также как Линк.  
\- Майаны появились. Откуда только взялись, суки? Была пальба. Бобби пострадал. Пришлось отпустить коричневых с Кашалами, чтобы вытащить его. Но могло быть и хуже. – Голос у Линка низкий, чуть хриплый. Он забавно произносил слова, проглатывая последние слоги.  
– Меня Опи реально напугал. – Сказал неожиданно Линк, и опустил взгляд на свои боты.  
\- Что?  
Линк поднял на меня глаза, посмотрел внимательно, будто размышляя, стоит ли продолжать. Затем все же решился.  
\- Оп вышел из-за машины, из укрытия, и принялся палить по Майанам на ходу. Словно какой-то гребаный терминатор. – Линк провел рукой по бритой голове. - Знаешь, он будто сам нарывался на пули.  
То, что говорил Линк, вполне вязалось с услышанным мной вчера от Пини. Но после разговора с самим Опи, мне казалось, что все пошло на лад. А ничего подобного! Опи не собирался вытаскивать голову из задницы. И сегодня это чуть не стоило ему жизни.  
\- Где он, Линк? - Я оглядела зал в поисках Опи, но его не было.  
\- Сказал, что поехал домой, к детям.  
\- Возможно, он понял, что его дети могли остаться сегодня и без папы. – Хорошо бы, если Опи это действительно понял. Но на душе было неспокойно. Нельзя все так оставлять. - Поговорю с Опи завтра.  
Линк кивнул.  
\- Как Бобби? – Спросил он меня через минуту.  
\- Тара его латает. Он будет в порядке.  
Линк снова кивнул, и, запрокинув бутылку, сделал большой глоток.  
\- Я видела у тебя шрам. В тебя тоже стреляли?  
\- И даже не один раз. – Линк потер рукой с правой стороны, пониже груди, где под футболкой прятался круглый шрам от пули.  
\- Даже представить себе не могу, как это страшно… - Внутри засаднило, как бывает при виде чужой боли.  
\- Был пиздец! Я думал, вообще не выкарабкаюсь. Но ничего, обошлось.  
Линк замолчал. Несколько минут мы стояли в тишине. За барной стойкой пили парни, снимая напряжение сегодняшнего сумасшедшего вечера.  
Я протянула руку, желая взять у Линка бутылку. Уловив мое движение, Линк передал мне свое пиво.  
Запотевшее стекло холодило пальцы. А горлышко было теплым, Линк согрел его своим ртом.  
Пока я пила его пиво, Линк достал из кармана сигареты. Под распахнутой полой кожанки я увидела рукоятку пистолета, торчащую из кобуры.  
\- Закуришь? – Линк протянул мне пачку.  
\- Я у тебя затянусь. – Ответила я. Я смотрела, как он затягивается. Линк держал сигарету не двумя пальцами, а тремя: указательным и средним, и придерживал большим. Немного по-тюремному.  
Линк поднес к моим губам сигарету. Я затянулась с его руки, взявшись за запястье, чтобы было удобней. Но на самом деле мне просто хотелось прикоснуться к нему. Боковым зрением я видела, как Линк наблюдает за тем, как я беру сигарету в рот. Я легонько коснулась губой его пальца. Линк держал сигарету у самого фильтра. Кончик его пальца был все еще холодным от стекла бутылки. Горьковатый дым пощипывал язык. Выпустив сигарету изо рта, я отхлебнула пива. После сигареты вкус выпивки ощущался немного по-другому. Острее.  
\- Это Беретта? – Я указала на подмышку Линка, туда, где в кобуре прятался пистолет. Я и сама знала, что это не Беретта, но не могла определить, что.  
\- Это Таурус. – Не дожидаясь моей просьбы, Линк достал пистолет из кобуры, и протянул мне. Поставив бутылку на биллиардный стол, я взяла Таурус в руки. Большой, тяжелый.  
\- Великоват для меня. – Моей ладошки не хватало, чтобы обхватить рукоятку.  
\- Тебе нужно что-нибудь маленькое, женское.  
\- Не люблю маленькие пердольки! Предпочитаю Глок. Он меньше, и не такой тяжелый. И отдача не такая сильная.  
Линк присвистнул.  
\- Я смотрю, ты разбираешься.  
\- Немного. – Я улыбнулась.  
\- А свой пистолет у тебя есть?  
\- Сейчас нет. Оставила в Неваде. Все оружие принадлежало клубу. Кроме того, не хотелось ничего такого везти через границу штата.  
\- Опасно теперь бывает. Нужно иметь оружие, чтобы защититься в случае чего.  
Линк сам не знал насколько он прав, после случившегося сегодня с Джеммой.  
Но ему я сказала другое:  
\- Для этого у меня есть Сэм-Кроу.  
\- Я тебя в обиду не дам. – Линк замялся. – То есть мы… Клуб.  
Я улыбнулась.  
\- Хочешь, покажу чего? – Спросил Линк через несколько минут.  
\- Хочу.  
Линк отлепился от стола, и поманил меня за собой. Я почему-то знала, что он не отведет меня в темный угол, чтобы поприставать. Я усмехнулась про себя, что этому знанию стоило бы огорчиться.  
Выйдя из клуба, Линк свернул к гаражу. Фонари освещали двор. В мастерской было темно. Дойдя до дальнего бокса, Линк включил лампу. И я увидела стоящую в нем машину. Синюю, старую. Годов шестидесятых. Корпус кое-где взяла ржавчина. На поломанной решетке каким-то чудом держалась эмблема – галопирующий конь.  
\- Мустанг? – Спросила я вслух.  
\- Он самый! Шестьдесят девятого года. Мой ровесник.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Я делаю тому механику из Юкайаи неплохой бизнес. Сначала Харлей, теперь Мустанг. Покупаю у него всякое барахло, потом вожусь. Делаю конфетку.  
У Линка блестели глаза, когда он рассказывал о том, как восстанавливает машины. В этом было какое-то романтичное очарование, как и в самих старых машинах.  
\- Я смотрю, ты любишь машины?  
Линк улыбнулся, и кивнул. Мне нравилось, как улыбался этот парень. Он делал это не часто. Но у него была классная улыбка.  
\- Ты где-то этому учился специально? Или у тебя это от природы?  
\- В тюрьме научился. Там была мастерская. И один мужик, старый зэк, взялся меня научить.  
По всему выходило, что тюрьма занимала в жизни этого парня не маленькое место. И не только плохое было связано с тюрьмой. Однако мне было неловко расспрашивать.  
Через несколько минут Линк спросил:  
\- Не будешь против, если я повожусь чуток? – Линк снял с полки ящик с инструментами, и поставил его у переднего колеса.  
\- Конечно, нет.  
Сняв кожаный вест, Линк надел рабочую куртку. А кожанку протянул мне. Я положила его на колени, присев на табуретку. Вест все еще хранил тепло его тела. Пах куревом, пивом, порохом, и еще терпко – потом Линка. Мне нравился этот запах. Хотелось зарыться в кожанку лицом.  
\- Ты не так давно в ДА? – Спросила я Линка, пока тот искал что-то под капотом.  
\- Цвета получил недели три назад. А до этого был в Сэм-Кроу с год.  
\- И как тебе?  
\- Даже не знаю. В Сэм-Кроу классные парни, и приняли меня хорошо. Но когда я получил нашивки, мне стало как-то стремно. – Линк продолжал копаться в чреве машины, и говорил, не поднимая головы. - Я привык один. Ну, последние месяцы с братом. Теперь его нет. – Линк тяжело вздохнул, а я отметила про себя, что помимо всей херни с огнестрельными ранениями, и тюрьмой, Линк еще потерял брата. - А тут… У Сэм-Кроу все правильно. Это не просто клуб, это семья. Но мне было так странно. Я даже думал, что уйду к номадам. – Линк поднял на меня взгляд. - Но однажды Джекс позвал меня в церковь, там еще был Бобби. Джекс сказал, что у северной окраины в конце Вотер-Роуд продается хороший каменный дом. А Бобби добавил, что я могу получить ссуду в банке, а их подставная фирма будет моим гарантом. Меня это тронуло. Реально тронуло. Не помню, чтобы кто-то когда-то заботился о том, чтобы меня была крыша над головой. Эти парни отнеслись ко мне, как брату. И стали братьями мне. В общем, никуда я не уехал.  
Линк был прав, забота этих парней друг о друге, их взаимопомощь не переставала трогать и меня.  
\- А как ты попал к Сэм-Кроу? – Дорога Линка была длинной, с опасными поворотами и катастрофами. Мне был интересен его путь. Возможно, чтобы знать готов ли он на этом пути посадить кого-нибудь, меня, себе за спину на заднее сидение своего байка.  
\- Это странная история. Когда мы вернулись в Штаты: я с сыном, и вдова моего брата с пацанчиком…  
Я перебила Линка, хотелось знать, что все-таки произошло с его братом.  
\- Извини, что случилось с твоим братом?  
\- Он погиб. – Линк потупил взгляд.  
\- Мне жаль. – Я не стала расспрашивать дальше. Если б Линк хотел, он рассказ бы подробнее. Может, когда-нибудь потом.  
\- Спасибо. Это было действительно хреново. – Линк нахмурился, обозначив морщинку между бровей. - В общем, у Сары, ну у вдовы моего брата, были неприятности с законом, и нам пришлось пожить в Латинской Америке. А потом один мужик, конгрессмен Келлерман, слыхала?  
Я отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Ну, не важно. В общем, он помог нам вернуться. Саре даже лицензию вернули. Она врач. Училась вместе с Тарой, старухой Джекса. И Тара предложила Саре поработать в Сент-Томасе. Сара подумала, ну знаешь, Калифорния, море, солнце, хороший климат для пацана. Ему тогда и года не было. – Линк едва заметно улыбнулся, вспоминая племянника. - В общем, мы сюда приехали, посмотреть, что и как. Я покрутился у парней в автомастерской тут. А потом приехал этот мужик, Келлерман, и забрал Сару обратно в Чикаго. Он ее любит, и все такое. – Линк поднял руку, видимо, чтобы потереть бритую голову, как он частенько это делал. Но вспомнив, что руки грязные от машинного масла, передумал. - Нормальный мужик этот Келлерман. Он и меня когда-то отмазал. В суде показания давал. Он тогда еще не был конгрессменом. Его тогда чуть не замочили после этих показаний. – Дорога Линка казалась все извилистей и запутанней. - А Саре с ним хорошо. Она и с братом моим так не улыбалась, как с ним. Чего уж там… В общем, Сара уехала, а я остался. Что мне там в Чикаго? А тут работа реальная в гараже, и мужики нормальные. Клей сразу дал мне нашивку «Кандидат», даже не спросив. Типа так и надо…  
Мне хотелось спросить Линка, общается ли он с невесткой и племянником. И еще про его сына, о котором он только упомянул. Но мне помешал заглянувший в гараж Тиг.  
\- Клей велел расходиться!  
\- Сейчас закроем, и разойдемся. – Линк опустил капот Форда.  
\- Тебя отвезти? – Подмигнул мне Тиг.  
\- Я отвезу. – Ответил за меня Линк.  
\- Тебе же не по пути. – Тиг прищурился.  
\- А ты почем знаешь?  
\- А! Ну да! – Тиг криво усмехнулся. – Бывайте! – Он помахал нам рукой.  
\- Если ты живешь на севере, то тебе действительно не по пути. – Сказала я Линку, когда Тиг отошел.  
\- Я тут над клубом живу пока. А дом перестраиваю. Хочу увеличить гараж. Оттяпал часть первого этажа для этого. Ну знаешь, гараж с подъемником, чтоб повозиться было можно.  
\- А тут?  
\- Тут Клей пока разрешает мне мое барахло чинить. Но зарываться не стоит. – Линк пожал плечами. – Тара же с Джексом домой поедет. А мне трудно что ли тебя отвести…  
Мне понравилось ехать вчера с Линком. Распластаться по его широкой спине, прижимаясь грудью, и крепко обнимая за торс. Мне хотелось ехать с ним и сегодня. Мне хотелось всю дорогу проехать у него за спиной.  
\- Ты снова без куртки. – Линк покосился на мою кофту. – Возьми ветровку в сумке у меня на байке. А я руки оботру, и поедем.


	3. Дым над водой

_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky  
Stupid luck with the flare gun   
Burned everything to the ground  
We were running in and out   
It was crashing with an awful sound  
Smoke on the water, fire in the sky_ (с) 

\- Доброе утро, маленькая! – Бобби стоял на пороге офиса, держа в здоровой руке прикрытую салфеткой тарелку. – Я банановый хлеб испек. Будешь? – Пахло изумительно. Нет ничего лучше запаха теплой сдобы по утрам.   
Утро в автомастерской Теллер-Морроу начиналось рано. И сейчас парни уже вовсю гремели железом в боксах, и переругивались друг с другом не по злобе, а в шутку.   
Я уже несколько дней работала в офисе гаража вместо Джеммы. Она решила пока не появляться в мастерской, но была уверенна, что за парнями нужен глаз да глаз.   
Клей не был рад, когда на следующее после дня «аварии» утро, в гараже вместо Джеммы появилась я. Но, тем не менее, ничего не сказал. Тиг бросил как-то между прочим, что ненавидит когда «папа и мама ругаются». У Клея и Джеммы все было отнюдь не гладко. После произошедшего Джемма не подпускала Клея близко и держала дистанцию. Клей не понимал, что происходит и бесился. Джемма не появлялась в гараже, ссылаясь на плохое самочувствие, разбитое лицо, и боли. Клей ходил злой, как сто чертей, срывался из-за любой мелочи.   
\- Спасибо, Бобби! Конечно, буду! Только кофе сделаю. Ты как? - Если существует в мире абсолютно позитивная вещь, то это сладкий кофе с молоком и свежая сдоба на завтрак.  
\- Ага! – Кивнул мне Бобби.   
Я насыпала в чашки растворимого кофе, и приготовилась налить кипятка из кулера.   
\- Э, нет! – Остановил меня Бобби. – Это не кофе, а дерь… Ну ты поняла. В клубхаусе есть кофемашина. – Бобби встал.   
\- Сиди, Бобби! С тебя хлеб - с меня кофе. Я сейчас принесу.   
Стыдно признаться, но с кофемашиной я разобралась не сразу. Первую сваренную чашку пришлось вылить в раковину.   
\- Опи, ты издеваешься? – Джекс распахнул дверь настежь, и влетел в клубхаус.   
\- Говорю тебе, Джекс, Дарби торгует в Чарминге! – Опи вошел вслед за ним, направляясь к стойке.   
– Доброе утро, Таня! – Бросил мне Джекс.  
Опи налил стакан воды из-под крана, и, запрокинув, выпил его залпом.   
\- Привет, сестренка! – Не дожидаясь моего ответа, Опи продолжил разговор с Джексом. – Похоже, Дарби стал курить собственную шмаль! - Он со стуком опустил стакан на стойку.   
\- Почему мне кажется, что это связано с появлением нашего нового знакомого Зобелля? – Джекс убрал светлую прядь за ухо. – Ладно, Джус на него капает. Нужно решить проблему под рукой.   
\- Все кухни Дарби закрыты. Может он перешел на мобильные?   
\- Ебать-капать! Надо найти эту лабораторию немедленно! – Джекс ударил кулаком по стойке. – Если мы сейчас их не прижмем, нацики этот город утопят в зелье…   
Сэм-Кроу всеми силами боролись, чтобы не допустить торговли наркотиком в Чарминге. Именно за это их и уважали местные жители, понимая, что полиция не в силах защитить их от такой беды. Методы Сэм-Кроу были жестоки и не вполне законны. История о том, что сделал Джекс с дилером, продававшим дурь его беременной бывшей жене Вэнди дошла в свое время до Индиан-Хиллс. Но и шериф Ансер, и жители Чарминга закрывали на это глаза. Ведь какая разница, если твердо знаешь, что твоему ребенку не продадут в школе траву или колеса.   
Я не знала, стоит ли рассказывать Бобби об услышанном разговоре. Но он отвлек меня, предложив разобрать завал из документов на офисном столе.   
\- В гараже с моим плечом от меня толку мало. - И Бобби принялся сортировать бумаги, раскладывая по маленьким стопкам. - Вот эти, - он показал мне корешок оплачено клиентом счета, - ты подшиваешь в папку «Дебит – Кредит». А вот эти – в папку «Баланс».   
Слушая объяснения Бобби, я пила горячий кофе и уплетала кусок за куском банановый хлеб, роняя крошки на документы.   
\- Ты во всем этом разбираешься, да, Бобби? – Этот вопрос можно было не задавать. Бобби носил нашивку «Treasure».   
\- Мой отец был счетоводом у одного мафиози в Рино. Научил меня кое-чему. – Очки Бобби сползали на нос, и он посмотрел на меня поверх стекол. - Федералы несколько раз засылали к нам налоговую. Так что у нас должен быть полный порядок, чтоб ни одна сука не докопалась.   
Итак, Бобби умел считать деньги, он пек банановый хлеб, и неплохо пел. Эти парни грубые и неотесанные на вид, в черной коже, покрытые наколками… А на самом деле, они обычные люди, которые могут быть трогательными в своих талантах и увлечениях. Я вспомнила выражение лица Линка, когда он показывал мне Форд. А чего стоила улыбка Бобби, когда я нахваливала его выпечку.   
Тем временем во дворе гаража что-то происходило. Мы с Бобби выглянули из офиса на шум.   
Из подъехавшей машины выскочила блондинка в обтягивающем джинсовом костюме и лакированных туфлях на высоченных каблуках.   
\- Посмотрите, что он с ней сделал! – Кричала она, указывая на свою спутницу, тоже крашеную блондинку, в джинсовых шортиках и коротком черном топе. По ее лицу из разбитого носа струйками текла кровь.   
\- Это кто? – Спросила я Бобби.   
\- Луанна, старуха Большого Отто. Он мотает срок в Стоктоне. У Луанны порнобизнес, студия Кара-Кара. Ее притесняет один ублюдок. У него такое дебильное имя. – Бобби хохотнул. - Мы вчера с ним разбирались, но видимо, до него плохо доходит.   
\- Это сделал Джорджи?  
\- Карузо?   
\- Вот гад!   
На крики Луанны во дворе уже собирался народ. Джекс, Чибс, Опи. 

У дверей клубхауса стоял Клей. Пока он только молча наблюдал.   
\- Дай посмотреть. – Опи подошел к девушке с разбитым лицом. – Не думаю, что нос сломан. – Он протянул ей полотенце с завернутым в него льдом. – Запрокинь голову, и приложи.   
\- Вам стоило внушить ему больше страха! – Выкрикивала Луанна, нервно жестикулируя. – Лайла! - Она повернулась к своей спутнице. - Повтори, что сказал тебе Джорджи!   
\- Он просил передать Луанне, - девушка убрала полотенце от лица, - что если эти недомерки-байкеры опять явятся, он… - она замялась. – Он включит камеру, и снимет, как его член ездит в их задницах.   
Джекс закипал.   
\- Поехали, сыграем в бейсбол! – Бросил он Чибсу.   
\- Джекс! – Выкрикнула Луанна. – Не смей ничего делать! Ты сделаешь только хуже!   
\- Ты с кем вообще таким тоном говоришь?! – Джекс тоже сорвался на крик. Сделал несколько шагов к Луанне, угрожающе наступая.   
\- Джекс… - Она не шутку испугалась. Выставила вперед руки в примирительном жесте.   
\- Залатай ей рожу! – Продолжал кричать Джекс. - Позвони другим своим дарованиям, пускай запирают двери! – Он резко развернулся, и зашагал прочь.   
\- Луанна, зайди! Поговорим. – Клей не сдвинулся с места, стоять в дверном проеме.   
Луанна растерянно смотрела вслед уходящему Джексу. Перевела взгляд на Лайлу, прижимающую к лицу холодное полотенце. Она понимала, что перегнула палку. Сэм-Кроу не терпят такого отношения, даже от старухи брата. Клей едва заметно кивнул Опи.   
\- Пойдем! Я отвезу тебя в больницу. – Тот приобнял Лайлу за плечи. – Если ты, конечно, не против прокатиться на эвакуаторе.   
\- Пойдем! – Проговорил Бобби, до сих пор не проронивший ни слова. – Шоу окончено.   
Но он ошибся. Это стало понятно, как только во двор въехал черный минивэн, которым пользовалась сейчас Джемма.   
\- Что ты тут забыла? – Клей оторвался от дверного косяка, к которому прилип, пока наблюдал за спектаклем Луанны, и широкими шагами направился к Джемме через двор. – Это дело клуба. Тебя не касается!   
\- Что не касается? Луанна моя подруга. Ей нужна помощь.   
\- Значит, если она хочет поговорить, то ты себя уже не так плохо чувствуешь, чтобы приехать сюда?   
\- Ты что, ребенок? Тебе три года?   
\- Возвращайся домой, Джемма! Мы все решим. Ничего с твоей Луанной не случится! Не хватало еще, чтобы ты вмешивалась в порнодела!   
\- Придурок! – Выкрикнула Джемма.  
Клей со всей силы вмазал кулаком по капоту машины, на которой приехала Джемма.   
\- Идиот вонючий! – Джемма в ответ ударила ногой, обутой в сапог, по колесу одного из припаркованных в ряд байков. - Только этого твоим суставам и не хватает! Мощного долбежа! – Клей страдал от болей в суставах, вызванных артрозом. Иногда, по собственным словам, он не мог расстегнуть собственную ширинку. И это пугало его до чертиков. Не ширинка, конечно. А то, что собственные руки его не слушались. Ибо непреложный закон клуба гласил: ты президент до тех пор, пока можешь управлять байком.  
Клей развернулся к ней, все еще держа кулак на весу.   
\- Хочешь ударить меня! Только тронь! Я тебе горло перегрызу! – Джемма уже не владела собой. У нее была истерика. – Какой же ты жалкий! – Продолжала кричать она.   
Я не поняла, что именно хотел сделать Клей, то ли обнять жену, то ли встряхнуть. Но стоило ему прикоснуться к Джемме, как она резко вырвалась, разразившись судорожными рыданиями, и крича, чтоб он не смел ее трогать.   
Подбежавший Джекс обнял мать. Она сбросила его руку, но он обнял ее снова. Больше Джемма не вырывалась. 

\- Таня, есть разговор. – Джекс плюхнулся на стул напротив меня, по другую сторону офисного стола. В глазах лихорадочный блеск. На белой футболке небольшие пятнышки крови. Но может быть, она не его.   
\- Да? – Я отложила в сторону стопку документов, которую Бобби поручил мне разобрать. Сам он уехал с Луанной после разговора последней с Клеем. Когда все успокоились, они все-таки поговорили. И судя по всему, разговор сложился удачно.   
\- Ты ведь видела представление Луанны. – Джекс откинулся на спинку, развалившись на стуле в свободной позе.   
\- Было очень эффектно.   
\- Луанна у нас звезда экрана. Она умеет устраивать эффектные шоу. - Джекс рассмеялся. – Она порнозвезда. Сейчас сама снимает порнофильмы. Большой Отто помог ей открыть этот бизнес. Но сейчас ее решил задавить один козел. Его зовут Джорджи, представляешь? – Джекс поморщился. - Джорджи, мать его! Так вот, он угрожал, пытался переманить девочек. Мы ездили к нему дважды, чтобы объяснить, что не стоит обижать Луанну. Дважды, потому что с первого раза он не понял. Не уверен, что и со второго раза поймет. – Так вот откуда кровь на футболке Джекса. Парни играли в бейсбол с Джорджи. - Луанне нужна постоянная поддержка. Сэм-Кроу решили стать ее партнером. Дадим ей помещение, и немного наличных. Ее потрепали федералы, пока капали под Сэм-Кроу.   
Я внимательно слушала Джекса. Опередив мой вопрос, он сказал:   
\- Зачем я, собственно, все это тебе рассказываю? Я слыхал от Юрия о «блядском соцпакете», как он его называл. – Основным бизнесом Адского Племени были цыпочки[4]. Везде, и в гостиницах в Вегасе, на автозаправках по всем трассам Невады. Идея позаботиться о них родилась от простой жалости. К моему большому удивлению, Юрий эту идею поддержал, рассудив, что это вполне может пойти на пользу бизнесу. - Страховки, медицинские обследование для девочек. Ты даже хотела устроить детский сад! – Джекс широко улыбался. И я не могла понять, то ли ему нравится то, что он слышал от Юрия, то ли его это забавляет. - Таня, я хочу, чтоб ты занялась этим на студии Луанны. Нужно показать ее дарованиям, что о них заботятся, чтоб они не ушли к какому-нибудь очередному Джорджи. – Значит, все-таки нравится.   
\- Нет. – Я еще не успела обдумать ответ, как он уже успел вырваться.   
\- Таня, я прошу не для себя. – Джекс поддался вперед. - Я прошу для клуба. Я знаю, что ты винишь меня в смерти Юрия…   
Я отрицательно покачала головой.   
\- Я сам себя виню в его смерти… - Произнес Джекс, понизив голос.   
\- Джекс, я не виню тебя в смерти Юрия! Я никого не виню, кроме того Майана, что спустил курок. Я чувствую это напряжение между нами. И я не понимаю, почему так происходит. Я не держу камень за пазухой. Нет злобы к тебе. Поверь! – Наверно именно то, что я чувствовала, называют «отлегло от души». Я боялась этого разговора с Джексом. Но сейчас ощущала облегчение, сказав ему то, что должна была сказать еще в день моего приезда в Чарминг. Я искренне не считала Джекса виновным в смерти Юрия, и не хотела, чтобы он винил себя сам.   
\- Сестренка! – Джекс протянул руки через стол, и накрыл мою ладонь своей.   
\- Ты повредил руку? – Спросила я невпопад.   
\- А? Что? – Не понял Джекс. – Когда-то давно растянул связки.   
\- А это зачем? – Я коснулась пальцами синей банданы с белым узором, туго обмотанной вокруг запястья.   
\- А, это! Так… Пот вытереть, или волосы перевязать…   
Джекс замолчал. Мы оба молчали. Он смотрел на меня выжидающе.   
\- И, тем не менее, мой ответ «Нет». Я видела Луанну. Не хочу работать с ней. Хватит с меня блядей. – Я легонько сжала пальцы Джекса. - К тому же я нужна пока в гараже.   
Ответить мне Джексу помешал зазвонивший мобильник.   
\- Хейл? – Проговорил он в трубку. – Информация о лаборатории пустышка?   
Захлопнув крышку телефона, Джекс вертел аппарат в руках, что-то обдумывая.   
\- Что-то случилось?   
\- Нужно выдвигаться. – Джекс встал со стула. - Пора напомнить Дарби, что его кухне не место в Чарминге. Мы дали инфу помощнику шерифа, Хейлу, но он спалил наводку. Купил его Зобелль, что ли… - Джекс обогнул стол. Я тоже поднялась. – Я рад, что мы все выяснили, сестренка! – Он обнял меня. - Уважаю твое решение. И ты действительно нужна сейчас в гараже. 

После шумного дня с мастерской, здорово было отдохнуть в тишине, разложившись на кровати с ноутбуком в своей комнате. Удивительно, но эта гостевая спальня в доме Тары стала моей всего за несколько дней. Наверно я подобно черепахе всегда ношу свой дом с собой, и поэтому могла бы почувствовать себя дома даже под деревом (не дай Бог, конечно!)   
Тары как всегда не было дома. Я уже привыкла, что она практически все время проводит у Джекса, но сейчас я спрашивала себя, где она. Парни уехали из гаража еще засветло. Лабораторию Дарби по производству наркотиков сегодня вечером ждал бесславный конец. Я видела, как Джекс, Опи и Линк грузили в фургон сумки с оружием и взрывчаткой. Байки остались на парковке во дворе мастерской, весты с цветами в клубхаусе. Во время уничтожения нарколаборотории Сэм-Кроу должны быть неприметны, чтобы не скомпрометировать клуб. Парни ходили по лезвию ножа ежедневно, находясь в непроходящем адреналиновом опьянении. Опасные рейды они перемешивали с отрывными вечеринками и беспощадным весельем. Вот и сегодня Сэм-Кроу ждет вечеринка на студии Кара-Кара. После разгрома кухни Дарби парни оттянутся с девочками Луанны.   
Но где все-таки Тара? Она вроде не упоминала про дежурство в больнице. У Джекса дома Джемма одна с Эйблом.   
От размышлений меня отвлек гул мотора. Я думала, это Джекс привез Тару домой. Ожидала услышать, как открывается дверь. Но в дом никто не входил. Поддавшись любопытству, я вышла посмотреть. Но стоило мне выйти на крыльцо, как байк рванул с места вниз по темной улице, освещенной редкими фонарями. Я успела увидеть лишь эмблему жнеца, вышитую белыми нитками, на спине байкера. Я не видела, кто это, но почему то была уверенна, это Линк. 

\- Домой? – Спросила я Джемму, укладывая пакеты с продуктами в багажник. Несколько часов назад Джемма позвонила мне с вопросом, есть ли у меня что кушать. Она собиралась в супермаркет. Джемма никогда бы не попросила поехать с ней. Поэтому я и не спрашивала. Просто сказала, что мне нужно многое купить, и попросила подвезти меня, раз уж она все равно едет. Нам обеим был понятен смысл этой словесной игры. И, похоже, что Джемма была мне благодарна за это понимание.   
\- Нужно заехать к Луанне. – Джемма тяжело выдохнула, и потерла поясницу. Она до сих пор страдала от болей.   
Клей не обрадуется, узнав о нашем визите в Кара-Кару. Он не любил этот бизнес. Ему не нравилась дружба Джеммы с Луанной. А уж о появлении его старухи в павильонах порностудии и говорить было нечего. Я не успела высказать вслух свои опасения. Впрочем, я не была уверенна, что стоит это делать. Джемма тем временем продолжала.   
\- Ей нужна поддержка. Отто серьезно ранили в Стоктоне. Он практически потерял глаз.   
\- Тюрьма – опасное место. – Произнесла я. Хотя до этого момента я полагала, что члены такого клуба как ДА должны быть в относительной безопасности и по ту сторону решетки.   
\- Сэм-Кроу подозревают Зобелля. – Джемму заметно передернуло.   
Белая Ненависть серьезно намерена втянуть ДА в войну. Сначала Джемма. Но вопреки ожиданиям Зобелля, она не поставила клуб под удар, предпочитая молчать и скрывать случившееся. Теперь пострадал Отто. И возмездие Сэм-Кроу не заставит себя ждать. Каким будет следующий удар Белой Ненависти? Кто у них на очереди? После случившего с Джеммой и Отто не оставалось сомнений, этих нацистов ничто не остановит. Для них нет никаких границ. Война с ними будет кровопролитной и жестокой. И одному богу известно, когда она закончится, и как…   
Погрузившись в свои мысли, я не сразу обратила внимание, что Джемма замолчала. Оторвав взгляд от пакетов с продуктами, я подняла на нее глаза. Джемма стояла ко мне полубоком, напряженно замерев. В упор наблюдала за чем-то, привлекшим ее внимание, с другой стороны улицы. Я проследила за ее взглядом. Ничего особенного. Девушка-блондинка копается под капотом фургона, видимо, заглохшего. Захлопнув крышку фургона, девушка зашагала прочь. Джемма, не обращая внимания, на мои вопросы, решительно двинулась за ней. Блондинка же в свою очередь, завидев Джемму, бросилась бежать. Эти двое определенно знали друг друга. И между ними были какие-то счеты. Блондинка резво бежала вдоль улицы. Джемма, прихрамывая, заметно отставала от нее. Я бежала за ними.   
Вывернув из-за угла, я увидела, как блондинка запрыгнула в машину. Машина тут же рванула с места. Осознав, что девушку не догнать, Джемма остановилась на тротуаре. Ее плечи поднимались и опускались в такт тяжелому дыханию.   
\- Джемма? – Подойдя ближе, я осторожно тронула ее за плечо.   
Я толком не успела понять, что произошло. Видимо, Джемма, испугавшись и почувствовав опасность, резко двинула локтем назад, ударив меня в живот. Я согнулась пополам от боли. Казалось, меня проткнуло насквозь, а из легких выкачали весь воздух. Широко раскрыв рот, я судорожно пыталась сделать хоть вдох, но не могла. Мир перед глазами расплывался в кругах ярко-белого света.   
\- Таня, прости! – Говорила мне Джемма, наклоняясь ко мне, поддерживая, и пытаясь помочь разогнуться. – Вот ты ж черт! Твою мать! Прости! Прости!   
Уже потом в Кара-Каре, слушая вполуха разговор Джеммы с Луанной, я вспомнила, как она рассказывала о девушке, заманившей ее в ловушку в ночь изнасилования. Блондинка остановила Джемму на дороге, сказав, что ее ребенок чем-то подавился и задыхается в машине. Джемма потеряла бдительность, решив, что молодая испуганная мать неопасна. И в результате оказалась на складе за 18-тым шоссе. Ну что ж, нацистская подстилка, теперь я тоже знаю, как выглядишь… 

В Теллер-Морроу было не спокойно. Сэм-Кроу собрались в церкви на голосование по поводу немедленного возмездия за Большого Отто. Трое арийцев напали на него в тюрьме. Никто не справился бы с Отто в одиночку. Ему выбили глаз обломком швабры, он практически ослеп. Некоторые, как Клей и Тиг, хотели уже сегодня пустить кровь Белой Ненависти, и посмотреть голубого ли она цвета. Но Джекс утверждал, что Сэм-Кроу должны смотреть дальше необходимости вершить немедленное возмездие. А если попытаться вмазать арийцам сейчас, можно при этом легко сыграть Зобеллю на руку.  
Первым из клубхауса вышел Джекс. На ходу достал пачку сигарет из кармана, и, вынув одну, прикурил.   
\- Что случилось, сын? – Джемма безошибочно определила, что что-то не так. Они с Тарой подъехали минут десять назад, и мы вместе ждали окончания голосования в церкви, на улице у дверей клубхауса. - Где он? – Спросила Джемма, имея в виду Клея.   
\- Внутри.   
Джемма решительно направилась в клубхаус. Выходящие парни расступались, давая ей дорогу.   
Вглядываясь в лица выходящих из клубхауса парней несложно было догадаться, что голосование прошло тяжело. Опи вылетел пулей, и почти бегом направился к гаражам, ни на кого не глядя. Старик Пини лишь тяжело вздохнул, посмотрев ему вслед, и прихрамывая зашагал в сторону стоянки.   
Вышедший из клубхауса Линк мял длинными пальцами сломанную сигарету. Поискав глазами Опи, Линк направился было к нему. Но увидев, что тот говорит с Лайлой, остановился. Кажется, порнозвезда Луанны привезла машину в ремонт. Она откровенно кокетничала с Опи, а тот улыбался ей в ответ. Опи это нужно. Я предпочитала думать, что именно из-за нее Опи сбежал от братьев после голосования.   
Линк присел на бетонный забор, стряхнул с ладони остатки уничтоженной сигареты.   
\- Все в порядке? – Я села рядом с ним, повторяя его позу, упершись локтями в колени.   
\- Я не знаю. – Линк потер бритую голову. Табачинки из разломанной сигареты остались на его коротких волосах. Я протянула руку, чтобы смахнуть их. Иголочки волос, которые и ёжиком не назовёшь - настолько короткие, покалывали пальцы.   
\- Голосование прошло тяжело. – Я не спрашивала, а утверждала. Это было видно по каждому из парней. Нет ничего хуже, чем когда клуб не единодушен.   
\- Я проголосовал против немедленного возмездия. – Проговорил Линк. – Сам не знаю, правильно или нет.   
\- Только время покажет, было ли это правильным решением.   
\- Знаешь, я ведь раньше все делал сломя голову. Никогда не мог остановиться и подумать. И сегодня я понимаю, что наворотил делов. – Линк нахмурился, обозначив морщинку между бровей. – Я бы и сейчас Зобеллю глаз на жопу натянул не раздумывая. Но Джекс сказал, что они только этого и ждут. Они уже нас засняли, когда мы взрывали кухню Дарби. Морда Опи на весь экран. Герой боевика, блядь! – Достав новую сигарету из пачки, Линк прикурил и глубоко затянулся. – Знаешь, мой брат просчитывал все на десять шагов вперед. Он бы сейчас точно знал, что делать. – Линк снова затянулся, и выпустил сигаретный дым через ноздри. – Опи злится. Он хотел бы уже сейчас врезать нацикам…   
\- Линк, ты сам говорил, что Опи взбесился, когда вы громили кухню Дарби. По ходу он готов сейчас вписаться в любую драку. Но он не станет таить на обиду за то, что проголосовал не как он.   
\- Последним голосовал Бобби. Но у меня все равно такое поганое чувство, будто мой голос все решил. Пять на четыре против немедленного возмездия. - Линк затянулся, и протянул мне сигарету. Я отрицательно покачала головой.   
\- Каждый голос был решающим. – Сигарета Линка догорела до фильтра. Но Линк, казалось, этого не заметил. Я взяла окурок из его пальцев и бросила под ноги на асфальт. - Не грузись! – Я положила руку Линку на плечо. – Тебе просто не по себе, потому что мнения в клубе разделились, и только время покажет, кто был прав. Но жизни так бывает, никуда от этого не денешься.   
Не ответив мне ни слова, Линк молча взял меня за руку, за ту, что лежала на его плече, и потянул на себя так, чтоб я обняла его за шею. Даже сидя Линк был выше меня, и обнимать его было неудобно. Но это ерунда. Мне нравилось сидеть тесно прижавшись к нему. 

\- Освободи место, Марти! – Крикнул Чибс одному из механиков, когда во двор гаража въехал эвакуатор, таща на буксире вышедшую из строя машину.   
После тяжелого собрания в церкви день возвращался в колею, парни продолжали работу в гараже. Клей и Джемма вышли в обнимку из клубхайса. Все налаживалось.   
\- Я загоню в третий бокс! – Снова выкрикнул Чибс, обращаясь к Марти, сел в доставленную на ремонт машину, и завел мотор.   
Все произошло за считанные секунды. Я видела, как Чибс вдруг выскочил из машины, и побежал что было мочи в сторону. Он успел отбежать метра на три, когда раздался взрыв. Машина полыхнула факелом, вверх метнулся столп огня, ослепив на миг. В разные стороны полетели обломки корпуса. От оглушающего грохота заложило уши. Кожу даже на расстоянии обдало жаром. В воздухе пахло порохом и гарью, и еще горячим металлом и паленым пластиком. Взрывная волна все-таки догнала Чибса. Его подбросило в воздух, перевернуло. Он приземлился на асфальт, падая на спину. Позже, размышляя о случившемся, я думала, почему Чибс выскочил из машины. Услышал ли какой-нибудь звук или щелчок. Или годы, проведенные в ИРА настолько обострили шестое чувство, что Чибс нутром почуял бомбу. Но у него появился шанс спастись. Сейчас он лежал на земле без сознания, вокруг головы жутким пятном растекалась кровь. Мы все секунду назад в оцепенении с немым ужасом наблюдавшие за сгорающей машиной бросились к Чибсу, обступив его кругом. Тара проверяла пульс. Джекс звонил 911.


	4. В погоне за призраками

_Their brands were still on fire and their hooves were made of steel  
Their horns were black and shiny and their hot breath you could feel  
A bolt of fear went through us as they thundered through the sky  
We saw the riders coming hard... and we heard their mournful cry_ (с) 

Черный остов сгоревшего минивэна в размытом туманом воздухе был похож на притаившееся посреди дрова чудовище, готовое напасть в любой момент. После вчерашних ужасных событий страх все еще не отпускал.   
Шериф Ансер сообщил, что номер и регистрация машины были поддельными. Звонок с просьбой прислать эвакуатор, и забрать якобы неисправный автомобиль в ремонт был сделан из телефона-автомата в городе. Имя также ненастоящее. Зацепок не было. Но и без того, всем было понятно, что это дело рук Белой Ненависти.   
Сэм-Кроу решили представить взрыв несчастным случаем. Клей дал задание отчистить минивэн от «дерьма», как он выразился, и сделать его непригодным дня работы федеральных криминалистов, которые должны были вот-вот прибыть. После 11 сентября любое дело о взрыве становилось приоритетным.   
С утра приезжал Эдмонд Хайс, сын Кемерона, поставщика автоматов Калашникова Сэм-Кроу из ИРА. Ирландцы испугались, что взрыв привлечет внимание федералов, ведь ДА и так ходили под радарами, и бизнесу придет конец. Эдмонд не поверил, что взрыв был несчастным случаем. Он заявил, что вырос в Арме, и безошибочно может узнать запах натриевой селитры. Хвастун! Не понравился мне этот парень, даром, что он ирландец. Как удобно был борцом за идею, будучи сыном авторитетного бойца ИРА, и живя в Калифорнии в окружении первоклассных пляжей и женщин в бикини, и получая нехилый процент от торговли оружием.   
Ансер достал для Клея загородный адрес Зобелля. Сейчас Сэм-Кроу собирались нанести визит королю бледнолицых. Жажда немедленного возмездия превратилась в сошедший с рельсов поезд. И только Джекс в одиночку пытался его остановить. Но его шансы были невелики. После взрыва вопрос об ответном ударе за Чибса даже не поставили на голосование.   
Стоя у дверей офиса, я наблюдала за сборами парней.   
\- Я вам буду нужен? – Спросил Джекс Клея. – Думаю, кому-то из нас стоит проведать Чибса.   
\- Езжай. – Кивнул Клей.   
\- Я буду держать тебя в курсе. – Джекс застегнул под подбородком ремешок шлема.   
\- Эй, Джекс! – Окликнула я его. – Я с тобой к Чибсу? – Вчера, сразу после того, как Чибса увезли, Тара поехала в Сент Томас. Но вестей пока не было.   
Джекс отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Джемма тоже собиралась в Сент Томас. Поезжай лучше с ней, сестренка! – Джекс рванул байк с места.   
Черт! Джекс не собирался к Чибсу. А я своей просьбой его пропалила! Я, конечно, не могла знать. Но чувство было поганое. Я видела, как вслед за Джексом выехал Опи. Чудесно, блядь! Братья начинают следить друг за другом. Если так и дальше пойдет, Белой Ненависти не составит большого труда уничтожить ДА. Ведь парни раскачивают клуб изнутри. Напряжение между Джексом и Клеем росло. Они не приходили к согласию ни по одному вопросу. Казалось, каждый придерживается своей точки зрения только на зло другому. Мне не хотелось думать, что дело в амбициях Джекса. Он не стал бы подрывать авторитет Клея для того, чтобы занять его место. Но в чем на самом деле проблема я не знала. А еще Опи поддерживал Клея, и это выводило Джекса из себя. Ведь они были друзьями с детства. А теперь Опи отправился следить за Джексом… 

\- Чибс стабилен. – Я впервые видела Тару в белом халате. Ей удивительно шло. - Но в критическом состоянии. Он приземлился на затылок. От удара образовалась субдуральная гематома.   
\- Что за…? – Начала было Джемма. Но Тара, увидев, что медицинские термины нам не понятны, продолжала:   
\- Большой сгусток крови. Сильно кровоизлияние в мозг. Но если оно уменьшиться, угрозы для жизни не будет. – Тара предусмотрительно молчала о том, что Чибс может остаться парализованным на всю жизнь. Молчала и я. Если Чибс сумел пережить взрывную волну, то, возможно, у него есть шанс уйти из больницы на своих ногах. - Все, что мы можем сейчас сделать, это отслеживать его состояние.   
\- А если оно ухудшится? - Джемма прикрыла глаза рукой, тяжело вздыхая.   
\- Нужно будет сделать операцию, чтобы уменьшить давление.   
\- Господи боже! Вскроете ему голову?! – Джемма была по-настоящему испугана. После нескольких визитов в Сент Томас с ней, я была уверенна, что если есть на свете что-то, чего боится эта сильная женщина, то это больница.   
\- Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет.   
Мы все втроем замолчали. Увидеть Чибса нам сегодня не позволили. Внутри неприятно саднило от страха, что для него ничего не обойдется, и случится что-то по-настоящему плохое. Мне нравился этот парень. В нем было то странное спокойствие, свойственное людям, пережившим страшные вещи. Преодолев множество крутых поворотов на своем пути, Чибс, казалось, перестал страшиться чего бы то ни было. Я надеялась, что и после этого крушения, он сможет вернуться на трассу.   
Джемма поднялась с дивана, показывая мне, что пора ехать. Мы сидели в комнате ожидания, в палату нас не пустили.   
\- Джемма, ты не против, если я поеду домой с тобой? – Тара поднялась вслед за ней.   
Джемма вопросительно посмотрела на нее, но ответила:   
\- Конечно.   
Тара продолжала в упор смотреть на Джемму, будто хотела что-то сказать.   
\- Что?   
\- Отто, теперь Чибс… Кто-то подорвал его в машине…   
\- Мы не знаем точно, что произошло. – Но в голосе Джеммы не было уверенности.   
\- Господи боже! Мы видели, как это случилось! – Тара покачала головой. – Мы все в опасности. Господи! Этот взрыв, Джемма, это те же люди, что напали на тебя, так ведь? Может, если б ты кому-нибудь рассказала о том, что случилось…   
\- Этому не бывать! – Выпалила Джемма, и, развернувшись, быстро зашагала прочь, гулко стуча каблуками по мраморному полу. У конца коридора она остановилась, и быстро произнесла: - Заканчивай, свои дела, Тара, мы будем ждать тебя в часовне.   
\- Вот черт! – Тара не обращалась непосредственно ко мне, смотрела в пол. – Я не хотела…   
\- Все будет в порядке. – Произнесла я, коснувшись ее плеча. – Это просто говенный день для всех нас. – И пошла за Джеммой.   
Джемма стояла у дверей часовни, разговаривая с парнем в форме шерифа. Я увидела их из конца коридора.   
\- Я?! – Услышала я голос Джеммы, подходя ближе. – Я знаю столько же, сколько и парни, Хейл! – Значит, это тот самый помощник Ансера, о котором говорил Джекс.   
\- Ансер кое-что мне рассказал. – Хейл замялся. Чувствовалось, что ему неудобно было об этом говорить. - О тебе. И то, что ему известно.   
\- Кусок дерьма!   
\- Ему пришлось…  
\- Заткнись! – Оттеснив Хейла, Джемма прошла в часовню. Хейл за ней.   
Я остановилась у дверей, слушая их разговор. Нехорошо подслушивать чужие беседы, но Джемма не расскажет Хейлу ничего такого, чего я уже не знаю.   
\- Мы оба знаем, то, что случилось с Чибсом – дело рук Зобелля. – Говорил тем временем полицейский. Джемма молчала. Я услышала стук ее каблуков. Она ходила по часовне взад-вперед. - Дай мне что-нибудь. Любую деталь. Все, что можешь вспомнить. Я ничего не придам огласке. Сохраню секрет. Просто направь меня.   
\- Почему ты решил помочь нам? – Джемма остановилась.   
\- Я стал полицейским, но это не значит, что мне по херу на ребят с которыми я вырос.   
\- Ты заставишь Зобелля страдать?   
\- Да. – Был короткий ответ Хейла.   
Джемма помолчала несколько минут, вероятно, все еще обдумывая, а затем начала медленно говорить:  
\- Девушка лет двадцати. Красивая. Блондинка. Отличные сиськи. – Именно за ней Джемма погналась у супермаркета. И тут я вспомнила, как она якобы пыталась завести свой неисправный минивэн. Вот ты ж черт! – Только ее я и видела. – Закончила тем временем Джемма.   
\- Спасибо.   
Снова шаги Джеммы. Затем шепот:  
\- Ты! Или твой начальник… Еще кому-нибудь расскажете, и я вырву ваши большие мягкие сердца!   
\- Я понял.   
Хейл вышел из часовни. Я отскочила в сторону, и встала у окна, будто и была там все время разговора. Хейл прошел мимо меня, и, глядя ему в спину, я все-таки решилась. Я не была уверена, что ему можно доверять. Джекс говорил, что он спалил наводку с кухней Дарби. Но Джемма, которая знала Хейла много лет, решила ему довериться. А значит, поверю и я.   
\- Эй! – Окликнула я полицейского. Он остановился, и я догнала его в несколько шагов. – На два слова.   
Не уверенна, что Хейл знал, кто я. Но он кивнул головой, показывая готовность выслушать.   
\- Вчера у супермаркета Джемма погналась за той блондинкой. Девчонка копалась под капотом минивэна, а потом бросила его посреди улицы. Я не могу утверждать, что это тот самый минивэн, что взорвался в Теллер-Морроу. Я не помню. Просто не обратила внимания. Но таких совпадений не бывает. 

\- Снова проверили его дом и магазин сигар. – Говорил Тиг. – Все еще ни хера нет. Зобелль знает, что мы его ищем. – Тиг сел на высокий стул у барной стойки рядом с Клеем. Все были здесь: Бобби, Линк, Опи. После ранения Чибса Клей вызвал Хэппи из номадов. Он тоже был тут. Я помнила его по Неваде. Совершенно бешеный парень. Он мог посоперничать с Тигом в дикости нрава. А так же в безграничной верности клубу. Джекса не было. Теперь он держался особняком. Из обрывков разговоров я поняла, что по наводке Ансера Сэм-Кроу нагрянули в дом Вестона. Туда же приехал и Джекс и Хейлом. Это отнюдь не способствовало разрешению конфликта.   
\- Парни, перекусить? – Нужен был повод, чтобы остаться в клубхаусе. Мне был интересен их разговор.   
\- Спасибо, маленькая! – Бобби кивнул. – Пару бутербродов было бы здорово.   
\- Мудак обязательно всплывет! – Опи натянул свою черную вязаную балаклаву[3] на уши.  
\- Но мы уже не сможем ничего сделать. – Клей сжимал и разжимал кулаки. – Федералы на пути в Чарминг. Завтра будут иметь нас по полной за взрыв.   
\- Черт!   
\- Кажется, что-то есть! – Джус вскочил из-за компьютера в глубине зала. Он уже несколько часов возился с ноутбуком Вестона, найденном в его доме. - Запись в календаре Вестона на сегодня. Итан Зобелль – Христианский Центр в Мораде.   
Все подскочили, как по команде. Молча, не говоря ни слова, парни стали скидывать весты, развешивая их на спинках стульев. Сэм-Кроу должны быть неприметны, чтобы не скомпрометировать клуб. Оружие, патроны, бронежилеты давно лежали наготове в фургоне. Парни уходили налегке. На ходу спешно запихивали в рот приготовленные мной бутерброды. Последним вышел Линк. Он не оставил куртку на спинке стула, а протянул ее мне:   
\- Присмотри за моими цветами, детка!   
Из окна клубхауса я наблюдала, как Сэм-Кроу садятся в фургон. Опи и Линк выехали следом на мотоциклах, мгновенно скрывшись в тумане. За ними Джекс. Он все-таки ехал вершить возмездие вместе со всеми. Хотелось, чтобы все это побыстрее закончилось, но под ложечкой сосало от плохих предчувствий. Я еще не знала, что парни вернуться домой не скоро… 

Вечером, как только мастерскую закрыли, я поехала домой к Джексу. Джемма была там с Эйблом. Тара на смене в больнице. После утреннего разговора о том, что мы все в опасности, мне не хотелось оставаться одной.   
Время было за полночь. А парни все еще не вернулись из Морады. Джемма уснула в детской Эйбла. Кажется, я тоже задремала. Стук в дверь был неожиданно громким и резким. Взяв на кухне большой нож, я пошла к дверям. Напугала меня все-таки Тара.   
\- Кто там? – Спросила я, не открывая двери.   
\- Опи и Линк. – Раздалось снаружи.   
Я не слышала шума моторов, когда они подъехали. Видимо действительно крепко задремала.   
\- Джемма тут? – Спросил Опи, когда я открыла дверь.   
\- Спит. – Я отошла в сторону, пропуская парней в дом.   
\- Разбуди ее.   
Я уже видела - что-то случилось. Слишком хмурыми и поникшими были парни. Опи прихрамывал. Они даже не заехали в клубхаус за куртками. Странно было видеть их без привычных вестов.   
\- Ты не знаешь, где у Джекса выпивка? – Спросил Линк, закрывая за собой входную дверь.   
\- Сейчас спросим у Джеммы.   
Линк махнул рукой в ответ.   
Через десять минут мы все вместе сидели в гостиной Джекса. В шкафчике на кухне я нашла бутылку «Bushmills». Опи сказал, что это покойный МакКиви, бывший поставщик оружия из ИРА, имел привычку дарить Сэм-Кроу по целому ящику после каждой удачной сделки по поставке стволов. Хвала хорошим привычкам!

Парни успели пропустить по паре шотов. Напряжение отпустило, и на смену ему пришли растерянность и тяжелая усталость. Линк почти все время молчал, моргал часто. Опи то и дело натягивал балаклаву на уши, или теребил отросшую бороду.   
\- Мы думали, там будет только команда Вестона. Горстка бывших зэков и мразей. – Говорил он. – Джекс сказал, что Хейл расколол дочь Зобелля, и отправил шерифов, чтобы задержать короля бледнолицых для допроса…  
Про себя я отметила, что грудастая блондинка, которую утром Джемма сдала Хейлу, приходится Зобеллю дочерью. Я ненавидела девчонку. Даже больше, чем Зобелля или Вестона. Нацистская подстилка. Но если она дочь Зоббеля, она с рождения в Белой Ненависти, и другой жизни не знает. То, что она сделала – ловушка для Джеммы, заминированный фургон на центральной улице, который привезли в гараж, и в котором чуть не погиб Чибс – даже если у нее не было выбора, это не могло оправдать ее в моих глазах. Но это было плохое чувство. Ведь разве я сама не заманила бы в ловушку кого-нибудь из Белой Ненависти, если б это было необходимо клубу? Разве я не оставила бы заминированный фургон перед магазином Зобелля, если б меня попросил Джекс, или Линк, или Опи, или кто угодно из Сэм-Кроу?   
\- …Решили сделать все по-быстрому. – Продолжал тем временем Опи. – Ворвались туда. А там вместо нациков цивильные семейные граждане, женщины с детьми. – Про цивильных семьянинов Опи сказал с легким сарказмом. А вот вспоминать беззащитных женщин и детей ему было неприятно. – Это была западня. Вестон выстрелил несколько раз из-за трибуны. Зобелль по ходу должен был выступать. Началась паника. Женщины вопят, дети плачут… Клей едва не начал стрелять в ответ. Джекс удержал. Там камеры по периметру.   
Джемма напряженно слушала рассказ Опи, зажимала ладони между коленями, пытаясь не показать нам, как дрожат ее руки.   
\- …Короче, Вестон дал деру через задний ход. Мы с Линком за ним. Не догнали. Какой-то придурок подрезал меня. Я врезался в припаркованную тачку. Улетел через капот аж на крышу. Пока отчухался, только мы Вестона и видели.   
\- Надо было мне за Вестоном ехать. – Линк провел ладонью по бритой голове, ото лба к затылку. Я смотрела, как натягиваются мышцы на его предплечье. – Но я думал, Оп серьезно разбился…   
\- Когда мы вернулись, копы уже грузили парней в наручниках в свой мусоровоз.   
Было видно, что парни казнятся из-за того, что остались на воле, и сейчас они не с попавшими в беду братьями. А я в душе радовалась, что Линк и Опи не попали в лапы законников с остальными. Но глядя на осунувшуюся от навалившегося несчастья Джемму, я стыдилась подобных мыслей. 

Ранним утром после бессонной ночи мы встретились в клубхаусе с адвокатом ДА Розеном. Парнем уже предъявили обвинение в вооруженном нападении, и перевели в тюрьму предварительного заключения SJCCF. Пока их не удавалось вытащить.   
\- Власти нас зажали! – Говорила Джемма адвокату. – Семизначный залог. Нет даты суда. Это херня!   
\- Видимо, все видели записи из Христианского центра. – Розен покачал головой. - Женщины и дети в панике, спасаются бегством.   
\- Ты видел, что случилось с Отто? Наши парни беззащитны в тюрьме!  
\- Я знаю…   
\- Как насчет поручителя? – Спросила Тара. Я не совсем понимала, что это значит.   
\- Пятьдесят тысяч за человека. Чтобы вытащить шестерых вам понадобится триста тысяч.   
\- Я могу заложить дом. – Сказала Джемма.   
\- Я тоже. – Повторила за ней Тара. Они были готовы на что угодно, чтобы вытащить своих мужчин. А мне нечего было предложить. У меня ничего ценного, что помогло бы купить свободу Сэм-Кроу.   
\- Этого будет достаточно, чтобы вытащить Клея. Может и Джекса. И все.   
\- Нет. - Джемма тяжело вздохнула. – Клей не захочет оставить парней.   
\- Мне жаль, Джемма. – Розен достал из кармана сложенный с несколько раз желтый листок в линейку. Малява. – Клей хочет, чтобы ты позвонила Лирою. – Он протянул Джемме записку. – Я никогда не видел этого сообщения. Никогда тебе его не передавал. – Розен поднялся, и направился к выходу, не прощаясь.   
Со дня моего приезда в Чарминг, я жила с ощущением безопасности, которое давали Сэм-Кроу. И даже после того, что произошло с Джеммой, с Отто и Чибсом, я все еще была уверена, что парни защитят и не позволят ничего плохому случится со мной. Теперь им самим нужна была наша помощь. А я чувствовала себя абсолютно беспомощной. Хотелось убежать, спрятаться, забыть весь кошмар последних дней. А больше всего хотелось расплакаться. С надеждой смотрела на Джемму, ожидая, что она подскажет, что делать нам всем дальше. Но она молчала, откинулась на спинку дивана, и устало прикрыла глаза. 

\- Где Опи? – Мэри, его мать, ввалилась в офис, тяжело дыша. При таком весе даже на несколько ступенек нелегко подняться.   
В мастерской весь день царил полный бардак. Механики нервничали из-за того, что Сэм-Кроу повязали. Опи с Линком работали с утра в гараже, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от произошедшего, и не допустить, чтобы пострадал законный бизнес. Но все валилось из рук. Кроме них работали Лоуел и Скуиррел, но они все равно не справлялись со всеми машинами в боксах, не успевали отремонтировать все в срок. Уже несколько раз звонили недовольные клиенты.   
\- Работает с мастерской. – Ответила я, кладя телефонную трубку на рычаг.   
\- Дети, идите уже сюда! – Выкрикнула Мэри по направлению к улице. – Хватит копаться! - Я услышала, как во дворе хлопнули дверцы машины.   
\- Простите меня, Мэри, – проговорила я, – может сейчас неподходящее время для детей, чтобы находиться здесь. После всего, что случилось.   
\- Иногда мне кажется, что подходящее время для того чтобы Опи был со своими детьми никогда не наступит. – Мэри поправила рукав пиджака. – Чибс в больнице, теперь парни в тюрьме. Все это отдаляет Опи еще больше от детей. Он и так нечасто бывает дома. А когда приходит, совсем не разговаривает с ними.   
\- А вы с ним говорили об этом?   
\- Я не растила Опи. У нас нет общего прошлого. – Мэри замолчала, потому что на пороге появились сын и дочка Опи. Они пытались одновременно протиснуться вместе в дверь, не желая уступать друг дружке.   
\- Мы можете хоть минуту не баловаться? – Прикрикнула на них Мэри.   
\- Почему дети не в школе? – Опи вошел в офис, обтирая тряпкой испачканные в машинном масле руки.   
\- Раздача табелей. Короткий день. – Мэри уперла руки в толстые бока.   
Опи кивнул.   
\- Ты знаешь, что Пини уехал в свою лесную хибару? Очередной запой. Поеду посмотрю, не подох ли он там от пьянки!   
Я не видела Пини с момента взрыва. Теперь понятно, куда он подевался. Мне было жаль старика. Из-за возраста и болезни он чувствовал, что не в силах помочь клубу в этой новой войне, что пришла в Чарминг.   
\- С папашей все в порядке. – Опи пожал плечами. - Ты же знаешь, как это бывает.   
\- Знаю. – Мэри помолчала. – В любом случае, тебе придется сегодня побыть отцом.   
\- Я справлюсь.   
\- Дети, слушайтесь папу! – Мэри обняла девочку, и поцеловала мальчика в макушку. – Обоих вас люблю.   
\- Мы тоже тебя любим, бабушка!   
Тяжело переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, Мэри вышла из офиса и направилась к машине.   
Дети смотрели на Опи, смущенно улыбаясь, будто нашкодили или провинились в чем-то. Они понятия не имели, что происходит с их отцом. Отвыкли от него за то время, что он сидел в Чино. Большая часть их коротеньких жизней прошла без него. После смерти Донны, Опи не сблизился с детьми, а наоборот отдалился. Он проводил с ними мало времени, редко бывая дома. С головой ушел в клуб. Сейчас он стоял посреди офиса, скрестив руки на груди, словно защищаясь от чего-то, и старался не смотреть на детей. Спасительный телефонный звонок, и Опи поспешно вышел из офиса, произнося в трубку торопливое «Алло?»   
\- Ну что, будем знакомиться? – Спросила я, когда за Опи закрылась дверь. – Меня зовут Таня.   
\- Я Элли. – Ответила девочка.   
У Элли были потрясающие длинные светлые волосы локонами. Совсем скоро они будут сводить с ума Чармингских парней. Сама полненькая. Понятно в кого – бабушка Мэри была просто необъятной.   
Девочка плюхнулась на диван в углу, тяжело вздохнув. Забавно наблюдать за детишками, когда им кажется, что они решают все проблемы мира. Впрочем, детям Опи действительно тяжело досталось.   
\- А я Кенни. – Мальчик потащил свой школьный рюкзак волоком по полу, и сел на диван рядом с сестрой. Он был похож на Опи. Такой же темно-русый, тот же нос, и те же глаза. Хотя насчет глаз я не была уверена. Фингал мешал определить точно.   
\- Кенни, откуда у тебя синяк под глазом?   
\- Подрался в школе. – Пробубнил мальчик в ответ.   
Нет ничего плохого в том, что мальчишки решают свои мальчиковые обиды с помощью кулаков. Не нравятся мне политически корректные родители, запрещающие своим сыновьям драться. Лучше научить детей делать это честно и по правилам, и по правильным причинам. Но, похоже, у членов байкерского клуба подобной дилеммы с воспитанием детей не было.   
\- Часто ты дерешься?   
\- Он все время дерется! – Ответила за парнишку Элли.   
\- Заткнись вообще! Я тебя же защищал! – Выкрикнул Кенни.   
\- Ну ка расскажи мне.   
\- Один придурок дразнил ее, потому что она толстая! И я вкатал ему! Она и правда толстая. – Кенни хохотнул. – Но дедушка сказал защищать сестру.   
Элли демонстративно достала какой-то учебник, и, положив его на колени, сделала вид, что внимательно читает.   
\- Элли не толстая. – Хотелось сказать девочке что-нибудь ободряющее. - Она очень симпатичная девочка. И кто сказал, что худоба это всегда красиво?   
Элли оторвала взгляд от своего учебника, посмотрела на меня, улыбнулась, и снова уткнулась в свое чтение.   
\- Всем привет! – На пороге появился Линк.   
\- Здравствуйте! – Хором ответили Элли и Кенни.   
Линк вопросительно посмотрел на меня.   
\- Дети Опи. – Ответила я на его незаданный вопрос.   
\- А-а-а! – Протянул Линк. – Он сейчас уехал.   
\- Папа все время куда-то уезжает. – Проговорила Элли, не поднимая глаз от книжки.   
\- Что-то случилось?   
Линк покосился на детей, но все же начал рассказывать.   
\- Клей звонил…   
\- Из камеры?!   
\- Найти телефон в тюрьме не такая уж проблема, если знаешь к кому обратиться. – Линк окинул взглядом офис, и не найдя, куда присесть, прислонился к стене. – Клей связался с кузеном Лироя, который берет у нас стволы. Тот обещал парням защиту цветных. Нацики уже пустили слух по большому дому, что Сэм-Кроу хоть и белые, но сами по себе. Кузен Лироя потребовал привести к нему двух стукачей, как ответную услугу. До одного парни уже добрались в тюрьме. Правда, Джус получил заточку в бок. – Линк тяжело вздохнул. – Второй в бегах где-то на воле. Опи поехал к окружному шерифу, тот обещал типа посодействовать. – Линк замолчал.   
\- А я могу чем-то помочь?   
\- Пока нет. – Линк отрицательно покачал головой.   
Дети притихли, слушая разговор взрослых.   
\- Хотите печенье? – Спросила я. Сегодня я купила коробку. Бобби с его выпечкой не было, а к таким позитивным вещам, как сладости на завтрак быстро привыкаешь.   
\- А можно поиграть в компьютер? – Спросил Кенни.   
\- Я тоже хочу!- Элли отложила книжку.   
\- Можно, только по очереди. Компьютер один.   
\- У Джуса много компьютеров. Я видел. Там! – Кенни указал рукой туда, где, по его мнению, был клубхаус.   
\- Компьютеры Джуса трогать нельзя. – Я старалась, что мой голос звучал авторитетно. - Он нас всех поубивает за них.   
\- Джуса порезали. – Кенни тоже старался говорить по-взрослому. - Его вообще долго не будет.   
Ну что тут скажешь? Дети Детей Анархии. Такой вот каламбур.   
\- Ладно, идите! – Я всплеснула руками, сдаваясь.   
Элли и Кенни пулей выскочили из офиса и наперегонки рванули в клубхаус. Теперь, когда им разрешили поиграть с мощной техникой Джуса, никто из них не хотел оставаться в офисе со старым компьютером.   
\- А ты ладишь с детьми. – Линк сел на освободившийся диван. – А я вот со своим сыном не очень. – Он нахмурил брови. Морщины на лбу стали глубже.   
\- Хочешь рассказать мне? – Прозвучало как банальный вопрос психоаналитика из кино.   
\- Не знаю даже откуда начинать… - Сказал Линк. Рассказывать он не спешил, хотя сам упомянул о сыне. Возможно, разладившиеся отношения с ним грызли его изнутри. Он хотел поделиться с кем-то, но не знал с кем и как.   
Я присела рядом с Линком на диван, показывала, что готова слушать. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь вроде того, что он может мне доверится, но Линк опередил меня, начав говорить:   
\- Когда-то уже так было. Эл Джей, сын мой, слышать обо мне не хотел. Но тогда он еще совсем зеленый был, а я сидел в тюрьме. Потом наладилось. Ты себе не представляешь, сколько дерьма должно было случиться, чтобы мы это… ну сблизились с сыном. Убили его мать и отчима. Его арестовали. – Увидев испуг на моем лице, Линк поспешил объяснить. – Он не виноват ни в чем. Это из-за меня. Те падлы, что хотели меня закопать, добрались до моей бывшей и сына. Потом, правда, Эл Джея выпустили. Он был со мной в бегах, потом в Панаму подался. Черт! Сколько же всего там было! И мы как-то держались. – Линк откинулся на спинку дивана, провел ладонью по лицу, будто вытирая пот, которого не было. – А сейчас, когда вроде все пошло на лад, даже не разговариваем. Я от Сары узнаю как у него дела.   
\- Где он живет? – Рассказы Линка каждый раз вызывали у меня много вопросов, а вместо этого я спрашивала какую-то ерунду.   
\- В Чикаго. Учится в колледже.   
\- Может, тебе съездить к нему?  
\- Эл Джей не захочет меня видеть. Он и на звонки мои не отвечает.   
\- Напиши ему смс.   
\- Он не ответит.   
\- А ты снова напиши. И так каждый день. Каждый день что-нибудь новое. «Привет, сын!» «Как твои дела?» «Как учеба?» «Удачи на экзаменах!» «Хорошо повеселись на выходных!» Он станет ждать их. И однажды ответит. А потом и на звонок.   
Линк задумчиво потер затылок. Я не знала, хорошая ли это идея. Тем более, если ничего не выйдет, и Линк будет зря надеяться.   
\- Знаешь, я так радовался, когда Эл Джей захотел учиться. Он смышленый. Как дядька его. Хотя… - Линк осекся, будто сказал что-то не то, но сразу продолжил дальше. – Мы тогда только в Штаты вернулись. Я уже думал, зависнем в Панаме на всю жизнь. Но у Сары появилась возможность снова жить дома, а я не мог ее одну с пацанчиком отпустить. Мы тогда все вместе вернулись. Эл Джей сдал экзамены, потом захотел в колледж поступать. А денег то нету. Подал на стипендию. А фигли! На нем дело уголовное висит. Его хоть и закрыли за недостаточностью улик, а запись то осталась. Какая уж тут стипендия?! Он короче обратился в какую-то контору по поддержке бывших заключенных. Они даже согласились помочь. Типа это хорошая реклама для них, когда люди, как они это сказали, с уголовным прошлым реабилитируются и получают образование. Отметки у пацана хорошие были. Перспектива типа. Только вот не было у них интереса до Эл Джея. Они как-то раз и говорят: «А может батя твой, такой знаменитый зэк, интервью даст?» А мне, знаешь, знаменитость эта уже вот где! – Линк провел большим пальцем по горлу под подбородком. – Моя морда, пока я в камере смертников три года сидел, по телеку достаточно помелькала. В общем, Эл Джей тогда расстроился шибко, и сказал, что пойдет за помощью к Келлерману. Ну конгрессмен. Сарин муж теперешний. А Келлерман этот… Ну короче, это он Лису убил. Бывшую мою, мать Эл Джея. - Линкольн говорил торопливо. Будто хотел успеть мне все рассказать, до того, как сам передумает. Рассказ Линка был похож на круги по воде от брошенного камушка. Все шире и шире. Сколько же всего, чего не вернуть и не исправить. Годы, проведенные в тюрьме. Смерть близких людей. Давящее тяжелым камнем чувство, что все произошло по его вине. Слушая Линка, я сидела тихо-тихо, боясь лишний раз громко вздохнуть. Но тут вскрикнула. Услышанное было слишком ужасно. Линк накрыл мою руку своей. Было так странно. Ведь это я должна была его поддерживать во время его рассказа, который давался ему нелегко. А вместо этого Линк пытался меня приободрить, сжимая мою ладонь, поглаживая запястье большим пальцем, колючим от мозолей.   
\- Я мало кому об этом рассказывал. Даже парни не все знают. А когда вспоминаю, самому страшно становится. Ни в каком гребаном кино такого не увидишь. – Линк не смотрел на меня, будто разговаривал с офисным полом, но руку не выпускал из своей. - Келлерман этот и меня однажды чуть не грохнул. А потом сам же и спас. Мы когда с ним встречались, бумажки подписывали, иммунитет там, после всех наших приключений, я тогда сказал брату… Он еще жив был… На меня накатывает иногда. Сказал мол, вцеплюсь Келлерману в глотку – не оттащишь. А когда увидел его – ничего. Пусто. Не чтобы я простил его, потому что меня от всего отмазал и дал на волю вернуться. Нет. Просто смотрел на него, и будто человек другой. Чинуша такой расшаркивается: «Прочитайте и поставьте свою подпись». То есть умом я понимаю, что это тот самый Келлерман, а тут, – Линк положил свободную руку на грудь, - пусто, нету ненависти. Я наверно непонятно объясняю. Но я и сам не понимаю, что это на фиг такое. – Линк растерянно поджал губы. - Но я не хотел, чтоб Эл Джей к нему за помощью шел. Он часто у них бывает. Сару очень любит. Майкла маленького, племянника моего. Я его как-то спросил про Келлермана, он сказал, что они все выяснили, и нормально типа общаются. Но мой сын без матери остался, а за это Келлеман не может просто попросить прощения. Не то это… Короче, Эл Джей все равно пошел. Келлерман за полчаса все решил. Позвонил куда надо, и все. Конгрессмен, одним словом. Я понимаю, ему хреново жить с тем, что он сделал. Я сам такой, иногда так грызет. Он бы Эл Джею в чем угодно помог. В общем, только я сказал Эл Джею, что не нужно было Келлермана просить, а он как взорвется. Это он в меня такой - вспыхивает, как спичка. А я уже хотел дать интервью этой конторе, что типа бывшим зэкам помогает, пусть подавятся, лишь бы пацан учился… Эх, раньше надо было! Чего я тянул кота за хвост?!   
\- Линк. – Он повернул голову и посмотрел на меня. – Эл Джей сам наверняка чувствует, что неправильно поступил, обратившись за помощью к Келлерману. Он может приходить к ним с Сарой домой, и вполне себе мирно с ним общаться. Но после того, что ты мне рассказал, думаю, Эл Джея все-таки гложет то, что именно Келлерман помог. А когда ты об этом говоришь, ему становится только хуже. Тем более что теперь он знает, что если б подождал чуть-чуть, ты бы все сделал. Ты, мне кажется, чувствуешь себя виноватым, за то, что сразу не решил. Но Эл Джей не тебя винит, а себя. – Линк кивнул в ответ на мои слова. – Но что сделано, то сделано. Эл Джей учится, тебе не пришлось давать ненавистное интервью, а Келлерман получил возможность хоть немного, но искупить свою вину. Вы просто не возвращайтесь к этой теме. Все наладится.   
\- Есть еще кое-что. – Линк отвернулся, и снова уставился в пол. - Я пока в Панаме жил, у меня там женщина была, местная. А потом когда мы с братом тут в Штатах дела разруливали, она там с моим сыном… Ты не подумай, что я из-за шлюхи панамской стал бы с сыном отношения портить. Но мы когда стали ругаться, оно все как поперло…   
Дело было вовсе не в том, что Эл Джею помог человек, еще не так давно бывший врагом Линка. Раз уж Линк был готов переступить через себя и связаться с организацией помощи бывшим заключенным ради того, чтобы сын учился, то и помощь Келлермана воспринял не так уж в штыки. Да и ненависти к тому у него не осталось. Линк не кривил душой. Он был слишком открытым, чтобы таить в себе злобу. Просто у Линка с сыном что-то сломалось задолго до того, из-за женщины в Панаме. Судя по тому, как Линк ее назвал, он винил ее. Но предательство сына все равно ранило.   
Мы молчали несколько минут. Линку нечего было добавить, а может он не хотел. Я обдумывала сказанное им.   
\- Линк, - Произнесла я наконец, прерывая свои размышления, - Эл Джей не придет к тебе, и не скажет, что он виноват. Неважно, что он на самом деле чувствует. Ему юношеская гордость не позволит. Поэтому, если хочешь наладить отношения с сыном, ты сам должен сделать первый шаг…   
Телефон Линка взорвался громкими аккордами. Что-то роковое, подходящее Линку. Он встал, доставая из кармана джинс мобильник. Проговорил «Алло?», и молчал несколько минут, слушая. Я видела, как он напрягся. Плохие новости.   
\- Мне надо ехать. – Сказал Линк, пряча телефон снова в карман. – Засада со стукачом провались. Сука ушла. Траммел словил пулю.   
\- Кто это?   
\- Окружной шериф. Помогал Опи. Что-то пошло не так.   
Сэм-Кроу все еще в тюрьме. И если их оттуда не вытащить, то нужно хотя бы обеспечить им защиту до суда. Джемма, Отто, Чибс, теперь Джус. Каждый день в этом списке новое имя. Кто из нас будет следующим?   
\- Будь осторожен! – Сказала я Линку. Мне было чертовски страшно за него. На свободе остались только он и Опи, а Белая Ненависть хотела выпотрошить клуб полностью. Не остановились даже перед тем, чтобы стрелять в шерифа. - Береги себя!  
Линк кивнул:   
\- Дай руку. – Проговорил он, остановившись у дверей.   
Я протянула руку, как для рукопожатия, но Линк повернул ее раскрытой ладонью вверх. Порывшись в кармане, он достал что-то, и положил найденное мне на ладонь.   
\- Ключи от Форда. Я не смогу тебя сейчас подвозить. Так что ты сама. И это… Спасибо! Да.   
Я сделала шаг к Линку, подходя вплотную. Встала на цыпочки и обняла. Уткнулась носом ему в шею, ощущая его терпковатый запах, смешанный с запахом кожаной куртки. Линк обнял меня в ответ, прошелся ладонями от моих плеч до поясницы. Прижал крепко на несколько секунд, и отпустил, легонько отстраняя.   
\- Ты поосторожней тут. – Сказал он, выходя за дверь.


	5. Кровь и плоть

_Talk to me softly  
There is something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry_

_I know how you feel inside now  
I've been there before  
Something is changing' inside you  
And don't you know_

_Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you, baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

_If I will standing' by you  
How would you feel  
Knowing your love's decided  
And all love is real_

_Times that you took in stride  
They're back in demand  
I'll be the one who's washing  
Blood off your hands_

_Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you, baby  
And don't you cry tonight_ (с)

Лишь когда вечером позвонил Опи, я заметила, что кроме меня в Теллер-Морроу никого нет. Лоуел и Скуиррел закрыли мастерскую, и разошлись по домам, не сказав мне. Было не по себе, от того, что я осталась в гараже одна, но с другой стороны, наверняка механики не осознавали до конца возможную опасность, грозившую всем, кто был связан с Сэм-Кроу.  
Опи позвонил сообщить, что едет в Теллер-Морроу забрать детей. Но их еще днем забрала Джемма, и отвезла домой к Джексу. Мне нечем было накормить детей, и я не могла отвести их в закусочную. В гараже был просто дурдом.  
\- Я звонил Джемме. – Ответил мне Опи. – Она не дома. Поехала на встречу с Освальдом.  
\- А это кто?  
\- Местный богатенький Буратино. Он задолжал Сэм-Кроу. Может, даст денег на залог. Другого выхода нет. Наша засада по устранению стукача провались. Теперь чёрные вряд ли станут защищать Сэм-Кроу в большом доме.  
Это были плохие новости. В тюрьме полно белых отморозков вроде Вестона или Дарби. Самое опасное место для Сэм-Кроу сейчас. Джус уже пострадал. И раз поддержку черных не удалось получить, выходит, пострадал напрасно. Клуб уже потерял Отто, Чибса, Джуса. Парней нужно было срочно вытаскивать, иначе их перережут по одному. Если есть шанс на залог, его нельзя упустить. Только бы у Джеммы все получилось. Сейчас мне как никогда хотелось верить, что эта сильная женщина способна добиться абсолютно всего, и сделать невозможное.  
Я не стала говорить всего этого Опи, он и так это знал. Я сказала то, что ему нужно было услышать.  
\- Дети в порядке. Они дома у Джекса. С ними Тара или Нита.  
\- Я был дома. Надо было переодеться. Измазался весь в крови, пока помогал Таммелу. Все вещи Мэри исчезли. Она сбежала.  
\- Мне жаль. – Мэри определенно нервничала днем. Но я думала, она переживает за мужа, пусть бывшего, и за внуков. А на самом деле она лишь хотела побыстрее уехать.  
\- Она не могла быть матерью двадцать лет назад, не может и сейчас. – Опи тяжело вздохнул. Он остался совсем один. Жена погибла, отец где-то в лесу хлещет виски, мать попросту сбежала. А он не знает как себя вести с собственными детьми, и как помочь попавшим в беду братьям, которые сейчас мало на кого могли рассчитывать.  
\- Ты не один, Опи. Мы поможем с детьми.  
\- Спасибо, я ценю. – Опи замолчал на несколько секунд. – Знаешь, если дети дома у Джекса с Тарой, я, пожалуй, сгоняю в Стоктон за Пол-Мошонки. Он там в военном госпитале. Его выписали сегодня, еще днем. Он ждет, чтобы его кто-нибудь забрал.  
Я хотела сказать Опи, что сама заберу Пол-Мошонки, а он пускай едет к детям. Но из меня никудышный водитель, тем более ночью на незнакомой трассе и на чужой машине. Поэтому я попрощалась с Опи, повелев звонить, если что-то будет нужно.

После разговора с Опи я задержалась в офисе всего на несколько минут, наводя порядок на столе. Но даже выйди я сразу, я не успела бы уехать.  
Я услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь, но не подняла головы от стола, решив, что если это не Опи, который уехал в Стоктон, то наверняка Линк.  
Но я ошиблась. И подняв глаза на вошедших, я успела лишь подумать, что этого не может происходить на самом деле. Еще четверть часа назад я спрашивала себя, кто будет следующим после Джеммы, Отто, Чибса и Джуса, где нанесет новый удар Белая Ненависть, и вот ответ уже входил в дверь офиса.  
Они задержались у порога, оглядывая небольшое помещение офиса. Вестон в мятой белой рубашке, короткие рукава обнажают покрытые чернилами руки, в открытом вороте видна наколотая на шее свастика. Он хмурил брови, на лбу залегли глубокие морщины, презрительно кривил губы. Я видела его всего несколько раз, но всегда с одним и тем же выражением лица, словно на другие он был неспособен. Сколько же ненависти должен носить в себе человек, чтобы она отпечаталась на его лице навсегда. Второго я видела впервые. Такой же бритоголовый, как и Вестон. На предплечьях та же свастика и немецкий крест. Нетрудно догадаться, что они из одной банды.  
Все еще не веря в происходящее, я смотрела, как Вестон нарочито медленно двинулся ко мне через маленькую комнату. Его напарник остался у входа, крутил в руках пистолет, небрежно целясь в мою сторону. Они оба были отстраненно-холодны. Никакой адреналиновой дрожи и напряженной сосредоточенности.  
Не отрывая взгляда от нежданных гостей, я попыталась плавно просунуть руку под стол – с нижней стороны столешницы была привинчена кобура с револьвером. Но страх отдавался нервной дрожью в каждом моем движении, и я сделала все недостаточно незаметно и осторожно. Вестон в один прыжок оказался возле меня, и крепко ухватив за плечо, выдернул из-за стола. Легко, словно я ничего не весила, отшвырнул меня к противоположной стене. Комната закружилась перед глазами. Спиной я налетела на металлический шкаф с картотекой, ручка больно врезалась в бок.  
Ни Вестон, ни его напарник ничего не говорили. Действовали в полной тишине. И от этой страшной тишины в ушах стоял шум.  
Вестон достал из-за пояса пистолет. Наверняка какой-нибудь Вальтер или Маузер. У меня не получалось рассмотреть, перед глазами плыло. И я непонятно зачем старалась зацепиться взглядом за ствол, которым он махал перед моим лицом, словно показывая, что именно собирается сделать. Хотя все было и так предельно ясно. Джемма рассказывала, что во время нападения на складе на 18-от шоссе Вестон с подельниками были в масках. Сейчас они не прятали лиц. По всему выходило, что не собирались оставлять меня в живых. Не стоило себе льстить. Они пришли не за мной, а за любым, кто мог находить сейчас в Теллер-Морроу. Пришли добить клуб, пока он был слаб, пока почти все Сэм-Кроу были в тюрьме. Но сейчас здесь не было ни Линка, ни Опи, чья смерть действительно могла бы ударить по клубу. Здесь была только приехавшая из другого клуба русская девчонка, которую Сэм-Кроу приютили в дань памяти погибшему брату. Такой облом для Белой Ненависти. И я непременно рассмеялась бы, если б речь не шла о моей жизни.  
Говорят, на пороге смерти перед глазами проходит вся жизнь. Но мне ничего не вспоминалось. А были только такие вот мысли, будто и не мои вовсе. Текли медленно, как полудохлые рыбы в аквариуме. Еще говорят, что в минуту смертельной опасности тело мобилизует все свои ресурсы. Из меня же страх словно все выкачал. Не осталось сил, чтоб этот самый страх испытывать, осознавать происходящее, смотреть перед собой в дуло направленного в лицо пистолета, жалеть о том не успела вытащить револьвер из кобуры под столешницей, и не продала свою жизнь подороже.  
Грохот выстрела в замкнутом пространстве маленького офиса был подобен взрыву бомбы. Сразу за ним еще один. Я лишь вздрогнула. Закрыть глаза, как хотела минуту назад, не успела. Взгляд сам по себе метнулся к двери. Запоздало я поняла, что выстрел был оттуда, а вовсе не из пистолета Вестона. У дверей стоял Линкольн, сжимая в вытянутой руке свой Таурус. Таким я его не видела. Он излучал чистую ярость, суровый и решительный. Позже, прокручивая в голове события этого вечера, я сообразила, что первый «выстрел» был стуком дверной ручки, ударившейся о стену. Линк распахнул дверь с ноги, а мое перепуганное сознание сыграло со мной шутку.  
Вестон, еще минуту назад готовый выстрелить, не стрелял, ни в меня, ни в Линкольна в ответ. Я медленно перевела взгляд на него. Он же не смотрел на меня. А продолжая презрительно кривить ставшие алыми от крови губы, разглядывал расползающееся по белой рубашке кровавое пятно. Его рука с пистолетом медленно опустилась, он не мог больше держать ее, все еще пытался нажать на курок, сделать то, зачем пришел, но оружие стало слишком тяжелым для слабеющих рук. Захлебываясь собственной кровью, Вестон упал на колени.  
В боевиках показывают, как героини при виде крови орут, бьются в истерике и бросаются наутек. Я же стояла, словно примерзнув к полу, не в силах пошевелить даже пальцем или вымолвить хоть полслова. Как-то отстраненно думалось о том, что Линк пришел меня спасти, что успел вовремя, и что на полу у моих ног сейчас умирает тот, кто пришел меня убить.  
Но время застыло лишь в моем, парализованном страхом сознании. На самом же деле все происходило молниеносно. И Вестон еще не успел упасть, а его напарник уже бросился к двери, ведущей из офиса в мастерскую. Он видимо рассудил, что спастись бегством больше шансов, чем отстреливаться. Но он все равно не успел. Еще один выстрел, крик, и он, неестественно дернувшись, упал, подкошенный пулей.  
Второй выстрел словно разбудил меня. Наклонившись к Вестону, я взяла его пистолет. Рука стала влажной и липкой от чужой крови. Два шага, и я нависла над вторым, целясь в него. Он стонал, корчился на полу, зажимая левой рукой дыру в правом боку, из которой хлестала кровь. А другой, свободной, скреб по полу, пытаясь подобрать пистолет, который выронил при падении. Я отшвырнула его пистолет ногой, лишая возможности спасти свою жизнь. Приподняв голову, он смотрел на меня, чуть шевеля губами, но слов было не разобрать. Я медлила, еще не зная, смогу ли нажать на курок.  
Тяжелые шаги позади меня, и огромная горячая ладонь легла на мое предплечье. Повинуясь ее тяжести, я опустила оружие вниз, и теперь ствол смотрел в пол.  
\- Не надо, детка. – Хрипло проговорил Линк, и обхватил свободной рукой за плечи, прижал к себе. Я судорожно обнимала его в ответ, пытаясь унять в его объятьях колотящую меня дрожь. Непослушными пальцами цеплялась за кожаную куртку. Зарывшись длинными пальцами в мои стриженные волосы, Линк прижимал мою голову к своей груди, отворачивая мое лицо от происходящего. Нашивки царапали щеку. Прижав широкую ладонь к моему уху, он нажал на курок снова. Я почти не слышала выстрела, только внутри тяжело бухнуло, словно взорвалось.  
\- Все, детка! Все… - Проговорил Линк, отнимая ладонь от моего уха. – Эй! – Он легонько отстранил меня. – Все закончилось! – провел колючим пальцем по щеке, стирая слезы.  
Я смотрела в его лицо, и боялась отвести взгляд. Не хотела видеть смерть, трупы и кровь.

В пелене тумана, затянувшем трассу, не высвечивалось фар ни единой машины. Дорога на Сорроку, куда мы свернули со 160-ого шоссе, оказалась совершенно пустой. Только БМВ Вестона, который сейчас вел Линк и мой Форд. Мы специально не поехали ни по 18-ому, ни в сторону Морады, туда, где были дела у Белой Ненависти. Так Зобелль долго будет гадать, зачем его люди забрели на север. Линк вел быстро, желая побыстрее со всем покончить, и прибавляя к моему волнению еще и страх быть остановленными полицией. Превышение скорости плюс два трупа в БМВ. Нам нужно было от них избавиться. Первой мыслью было связаться с шерифом Ансером. Он бы оформил все, как убийство с целью самообороны, каковым оно и являлось. Но клубу и без того достаточно разбирательств с полицией. И даже если можно было надеяться, что департамент шерифа закроет это дело, то Белая Ненависть отнюдь. И война, и без того жестокая, выйдет на новый уровень. Кровь польется рекой. Нужно было отвести подозрения от Сэм-Кроу. Лучший способ сжечь машину с трупами за городом. "Сделаю под гетто, сделаю под гангстеров!" - Сказал Линк. Он нашел в мастерской кое-что из оборудования Опи, тот научил его обращаться со взрывчаткой. У Белой Ненависти наверняка куча врагов среди черных. Девятки или Зловещие Ублюдки вполне могли разделаться с правой рукой Зобелля. А пока тот будет выяснять, что случилось, это даст Сэм-Кроу передышку. Я бы взорвала машину Вестона прямо на главной улице напротив сигарной лавки Зобелля, но этот вариант не рассматривался.  
Я наотрез отказалась оставаться в Теллер-Морроу, как планировал Линк. Он просил меня подождать в клубхаусе возвращения Опи, которому он уже успел позвонить. Но я не могла отпустить Линка одного, не после того, как он спас мне жизнь, убил ради меня двоих. Самое малое, что я могла сделать это остаться с ним до конца сегодняшнего страшного дня, чтобы еще он нам ни припас. Я уже была замазана в этом деле дальше некуда, но я должна была знать, что приложила руку к тому, чтобы Вестон исчез навсегда, и не смог причинить вреда больше никому и никогда. И рассказать об этом Джемме. Линк не хотел меня брать. Не хотел делать соучастницей преступления. Я убеждала его, что помогу, что поведу еще одну машину, чтоб он смог вернуться. Линк стоял на своем. Упрямый, каких поискать. Убедил его мой страх. И я не кривила душой. Пережитый шок подбрасывал мне всё новые мысли, одну ужаснее другой: Вестон с подельником приехали не одни, и сейчас в офис ворвется целая толпа бритоголовых, или что нагрянет полиция округа… И Линк сдался.  
Идущий впереди БМВ мигнул несколько раз задними фарами, показывая мне остановиться, и сам притормозил у обочины. Красные габаритные огни расплывались в туманной дымке.  
Увидев, как Линк выходит из машины, я тоже вышла. Попрыгала, разминая затекшие ноги. Поездка была недолгой, это все от напряжения. Я давно не водила, тем более отвыкла от обычной коробки передач, неавтоматической. Ноги путались в педалях. Раз или два глох мотор, еще в городе на перекрестках. Я боялась, что подобное может случиться на трассе, и я отстану, потеряю машину Линка в тумане.  
Мы стояли перед поворотом, дорога загибала вправо, скрывая продолжение трассы.  
\- Я заеду за поворот, и там подпалю. – Проговорил Линк, подходя ко мне. – Хотел сначала поглубже в лес забраться, чтоб их не сразу нашли, но как бы пожар не устроить. А ты съезжай пока на обочину. Увидишь машину – сразу сигналь. – Линк потер бритую голову. – Ну, погнали! – Он развернулся, и зашагал обратно к машине.  
«Поджигай, Абдула!» - Усмехнулась я про себя. Но это был нервный смех. Взрывчатка, как известно не игрушки, а Линк не такой спец, как Опи.  
Как Линк и просил, я убрала Форд с дороги. В машине я сидеть не стала. Нервно ходила взад-вперед вдоль обочины. Вглядывалась в серо-синие от вечерней мглы клубы тумана - не появятся ли фары на шоссе, и ожидая возвращения Линка. Шуршала мелкими камушками и сухими ветками. Зябко куталась в ветровку, пыталась отскрести ногтем пятно чужой крови с рукава, понимая, что от испорченной одежды скорее всего придется избавиться.

Сначала я услышала его шаги, глухой стук мотоциклетных бот по асфальтовой дороге. Через несколько секунд уже могла различить сквозь клочья тумана его мощную фигуру. В серо-синей дымке мелькал огонек сигареты.  
\- Всё в порядке? – Спросила я Линка, когда он подошел.  
\- Сейчас рванет. – Бросив окурок, Линк растоптал его носком ботинка об асфальт. Притянул меня к себе, как недавно в мастерской, прижимая мою голову к своей груди и закрывая ладонью ухо. Я обхватила его за пояс, вцепившись пальцами в его куртку.  
Взрыва я не услышала, лишь почувствовала, как содрогнулась земля. А всполохи пламени, взметнувшиеся за поворотом в небо, казалось, пробрались под веки, и я словно видела их алые языки с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Детка, все хорошо. – Я так и продолжала стоять, прижавшись к Линку, пряча лицо у него на груди. – Ты что испугалась? Все уже закончилось. – Он старался аккуратно отстранить меня и заглянуть в лицо, ладонь не убирал, все еще удерживая меня за затылок. Я подняла на Линка взгляд, и через секунду он впился поцелуем в мои губы, сразу толкаясь языком внутрь. У него горячий рот с терпким вкусом от курева. От него пахло порохом, дымом и чужой кровью. Линк целовал меня жадно и неистово, словно не мог насытиться. Это было нужно нам обоим, чтобы почувствоваться, что мы все еще живы после всего пережитого сегодня.  
\- Поехали отсюда! – Проговорил Линк, оторвавшись от меня. Мы оба тяжело дышали. И потянул меня к машине, ухватив за запястье.  
Линк открыл дверь Форда, и, наклонившись, скрылся наполовину в машине. Я легонько толкнула его в бок, заставляя плюхнуться на сидение. И полезла в машину вслед за ним. Уперлась левым коленом в сидение, и, перебросив правую ногу через бедра Линка, я уселась на него верхом. Линк, придерживая меня за спину, наклонился, нажал на рычаг, и, упершись ногами в пол, отодвинул сидение как можно дальше назад. Все равно было тесновато. Только сейчас я поняла, что Линк хотел откинуть переднее сидение назад, чтобы мы забрались сзади, где было посвободнее.  
Странно, но мы, не сговариваясь, решили не ждать до дома, словно боялись не успеть. После пережитого сегодня мы точно знали, что каждая минута может стать последней. Накатило неожиданно, резко. Внизу живота уже выкручивало от возбуждения. Тело била мелкая дрожь. Но не та, что не отпускала весь вечер от страха, а другая, хорошая.  
Линк отклонил меня назад, я уперлась спиной в торпеду. Он старался побыстрее выпутаться из веста. Футер стянул вместе с футболкой, и кинул на заднее сидение, к отправленной туда раньше куртке. Пока Линк путался в одежде, он то и дело поглядывал на меня, улыбался, кажется, немного смущенно.  
Я последовала его примеру, сняла ветровку, и тоже бросила назад. Дальше Линк мне раздеться не дал, притянул меня к себе, задрал кофту, пробрался под лифчик. Не стал его расстегивать, просто задрал тоже наверх. Сгреб мою грудь, она идеально легла в его ладонь. Несмотря на вечерний холод, руки у Линка были горячими. Кофта и лифчик собрались комом под мышками, но даже это неудобство было приятным. Его большой палец, колючий от мозолей, удивительно мягко поглаживал сосок.  
Мы снова целовались. Линк глубоко проталкивал свой чуть шершавый язык в мой рот, и я лизала его своим в ответ.  
Сидя на Линке верхом, я чувствовала, как твердо стало у него в штанах. У меня и самой уже было мокро между ног. Я потянулась к его ремню, расстегнула, принялась высвобождать болты из петель. Взяв меня за талию, Линк приподнял меня и потянул в сторону. Угадав, что он хочет, я перебралась на водительское сидение, ухватившись за спинку. Приподняв бедра, Линк стянул расстегнутые мной джинсы вниз до щиколоток. Дальше настала очередь боксеров. Резинка зацепилась за стоящий уже колом член. Линк резко дернул боксеры, и высвободившийся член шлепнул его по животу. Даже в темноте было видно, какой он большой, практически до пупка доставал.  
Расстегнув брюки, я стянула их вместе с трусиками. Неловко сняла одну штанину с ноги. Взгляд все время возвращалась к члену Линка, налитому, перевитому выступающими венами, с уже оголившейся крупной головкой. Я путалась в штанинах, второпях брюки зацепились за ботинок. Я стащила его, не развязывая шнурков.  
\- Иди ко мне, - прохрипел Линк, протянув мне руку. И я, оставив брюки болтаться на одной ноге, снова перебралась на пассажирское место. Я упиралась в его плечи, и держалась почти на весу, на выпрямленных коленях. Касалась своими твердыми от возбуждения сосками его гладкой, почти без волос, груди. Устроившись насколько возможно удобно, упершись коленями по обе стороны бедер Линка, стала медленно опускаться на его член. Я уже вовсю текла и раскрылась. Но пропустила внутрь только головку, и остановилась, дразня.  
Схватив меня за ягодицы, Линк с силой опустил меня на свой член до конца.  
Он смял мои ягодицы до синяков, чтобы пальцы не скользили по влажной от пота коже. Я в ответ впивалась ногтями в его мускулистые плечи, царапая. Чтоб не стукнуться головой о крышу, наклонилась, уткнувшись носом Линку в ключицу. Его запах сводил с ума.  
Мы плыли и плавились. Линк продолжал крепко удерживать меня. Двигал сам в своем ритме, приподнимая и опуская, резко насаживая меня на свой член. И подбрасывал бедра в такт каждому движению. Рычал зверем.  
Изнутри стала подниматься горячая волна, жар, от которого перехватило дыхание. И на пике я чувствовала, как Линк тоже кончает с дрожащим стоном, изливается внутри меня горячим.

Я продолжала сидеть, спрятав лицо в изгибе шеи Линка. Я чувствовала, как внутри опадет его член, а на сидение вытекает его сок вперемешку с моим.  
Воздух в машине тяжелый, жаркий, влажный. В лесу догорала машина, и блики огня, отражаясь в оконном стекле, играли на нашей коже.  
Линк наклонился, придерживая меня за спину, не позволяя упасть. Достал из кармана брюк сигареты, щелкнув зажигалкой, прикурил. Покрутив ручку, приоткрыл окно, впуская прохладный ночной воздух, и выдыхая в щель сигаретный дым. Не спросив меня, хочу ли я, поднес сигарету к моим губам, и я сделала затяжку из его рук.  
Наклонившись снова, Линк достал телефон, и поднеся его на уровень глаз, стал всматриваться в экран.  
\- Опи прислал сообщение. – Проговорил он хрипло. – Они с Пол-Мошонки уже приехали в Теллер-Морроу. Сами там приберут. Велели нам уже не приезжать.


End file.
